


Lessons Love Teaches Us

by T2Boy2



Series: Home [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F, F/M, Iced Honey, M/M, lets see where this takes me, mains tory, other tribes - Freeform, to late I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Elsa and Maren are both looking for something as they prepare for a new threat that is at their doorstep. New feelings arise while an enemy is plotting against them. Let us see how this turns out!
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)
Series: Home [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267
Comments: 76
Kudos: 46





	1. Of Searching And Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> We have arrived at the main plot. I have it half figured out where I want it to go, we will see where I end up.  
> Please read the other parts (Dance, Sweet, Comfort, Silly, Ring, Hearth, Interlude and Family) or you will be so lost in the woods I can tell you that!  
> Have fun and tell me what you think!  
> Thanks to all who have left a comment and/or a kudo!  
> Stay safe and stay healthy!

Elsa was lucky that Lakris saw her before she could run straight into the intruders. The capable warrior appearing out of nowhere in Elsa’s path and Nokk had to come to a sharp halt, her frozen hooves leaving deep marks in the ground beneath them. Lakris demanded silence from both spirits with a raised index finger to her lips and beckoning to follow her with a jerk of her head. Leaving Nokk at a small creek close by, Elsa rushed after Lakris, a rare sense of pride flowing through her as she was able to be just as silent as the other woman. Lakris, who had sneaked a little ahead, lay flat on her stomach and as Elsa reached her she mimicked the movement.

The spot for observing was well chosen, rendering them practically invisible.  
Elsa did not like what she saw. The men and women that had set up camp were all fighters, fierce-looking and heavily armed and she did not need Lakris pointing out who these four close the biggest fire were. She had seen enough dukes, kings, and queens in her time to know a leader when she saw one. Two women and two men, one of them huge like a small hill – she could not make out more details for they were too far away.  
As she watched this group from afar, Elsa was not surprised as worry made her throat feel tight, her old foe fear rising in her chest. Her bright imagination became her enemy for a moment as well as it showed her terrible images of her friends running off as fast as they could, falling to the ground as they fled, never to rise again and Maren fighting, desperately defending, struggling, the light in her beautiful brown dying as she made the ultimate sacrifice in the line of duty. And then for a mere second, she saw Gelwa’s image, her freckled face and her bright brown eyes burning behind her eyes and ice-cold panic gripped at her heart, so strong that she had to take a deep, calming breath and violently push reason forward. Lakris was here, which meant the camp would not be hit by a surprise attack. The resourceful woman had probably sent someone back to camp by now. Elsa could nearly see it and felt more at ease already as the thought of Yelena shooing everyone around like a strict mother, giving calm orders left and right, while working just as much as everyone else. And Maren, seemingly everywhere at once, her helping hand always finding the one that needed it most, easing fear and uneasiness with her mere presence, making sure that everyone was safe and sound, including Gelwa. She looked at Lakris next to her, silently telling her that she had seen enough, and followed her back to Nokk.

On the way there, Elsa told Lakris about Gale before the warrior put her up to speed, precise and in a whispered tone that was probably not necessary anymore since they were already quite far of but the Northuldra were not known to be careless. Elsa only half listened, partly because it only confirmed what she already had guessed herself but also while the memory of that weird powerful feeling of dread as her mind told her Gelwa could be in danger, still send light pulses through her, urging her to return home and find the girl. She fought her magic down that wanted to protect something that was not there. The intensity of the feeling baffled her, leaving her unsure what to do about it.

 _‘Talk to Maren’_ was her first thought, but then she was suddenly unsure, suddenly not brave enough to go deeper into why she did not want to talk with Maren about that particular subject just jet….

 _‘Too soon!’_ her own mind yelled at her.

_‘Anna! Yes talking with Anna would be a great help. Alvor, Venling, or Rue would be a good choice…maybe Yelena too…..’_

Nook came in sight and Elsa decided she had to push that issue aside for now! She had to find Gale first, as fast as she could then she could return home, help deal with these intruders and then there will be enough time to figure out that new feeling.  
Elsa must have still looked quite worried, for Lakris smiled knowingly at her as their eyes met.

“Elsa, we got this. Uthol will be back home by now. Yelena will have already cooked up a good plan and Maren will send reinforcements soon. Go, look for our wind spirit, and make sure she is ok.” She said friendly only guessing a small part of what was occupying Elsa’s mind.

Touched by the honest concern for Gale in the warrior’s voice and the kind smile, Elsa gave herself a little push.

_‘Trust Maren as she trusts you. She, Gelwa and the others will be fine.’_

“Thank you.” Elsa said quietly, smiling at Lakris.

“Just be careful when you head back to camp. We see to it that they go a little more south-west so it will be best when you take the opposite direction.”  
Elsa nodded but could not help and ask: “How will you do that?”

There was a sly smile on the Lakris’ face that made Elsa very happy that she was not part of intruders close by.

“We have our ways.” She said simply before giving Elsa a friendly pat on the back, turning and vanishing into her surroundings like a shadow.  
With new urgency Elsa mounted Nokk again, freezing her quickly and rushed on to the mountain, focusing on the task at hand, hoping that her fellow spirit was alright.

_‘Where is that girl!?’_

Maren may be able to hide it, but she was worried.  
The sun was rising slowly, and even the dim light was more than welcome to Maren after another sleepless night.  
Thanks to the amazing effort of her people, they had made remarkable progress for the few hours they had worked! All of them had pushed through the night with her, something that was not her order, yet they had done it without batting an eye, even most of the children had to be sent to bed, Yelena’s strict words probably still ringing in their ears but Maren could tell that she was just as proud of them as she was.

She had already made a new patrol routine and looked into it that essential workers always had some guards with them and a few minutes ago Fara’s first messenger had arrived, telling her that Lakris had caught Elsa before she was spotted by their ‘guests’, easing Maren’s concerns greatly and that they would lead them off to the south, into a little valley that would take some time to go through and was very easy to supervise without being seen.

The goahti’s were coming along nicely and even the reindeer were already taken care of. A group of six lead by her brother had done quickly what she asked for and now she could see Ryder helping Issun prepare the food for their ‘guests’. The herder taking care of all none baked foods while Issun skillfully baking over an open fire. Under better circumstances, it would have been fun to tease her little brother, who blushed always when Issun gave him no more than a smile or a look, but the adorable scene was lost on Maren as only stopped for a few short words, telling them to get some rest soon, before rushing past them, searching the camp, a tight feeling in her chest.  
Where was Gelwa? Only a few hours ago she took a peek into the resting hut to make sure both were alright, seeing a peaceful slumbering Ven and Gelwa, curled into a little ball, her blanket neatly covering her as she slept very quietly, her soft breathing barely audible next to the content snores of her great grand-father.  
In the earliest morning hours, after Fara’s messenger had left camp with orders for the scouts, Maren felt her feed leading her back to the hut to check again. She knew she was crossing the line of overbearing but she simply could not help it, this new sense of protectiveness, which was so different from all that came before, pushed her forward.  
As she found Gelwa’s straw mat empty, it was like a punch in the gut.  
Her hope to find her with Linga and therefore with Venling did not pan out and she had to try very hard to not let her worry show on her face, acting all nonchalant so Linga would not get worried about her friend.

“Can I come and help looking for her?” the little artist had asked, her eyes big, nervously shifting on her place and besides everything Maren smiled, Linga’s concern for her friend was touching.

“Don’t worry little paintbrush, I am sure she is not far. Would it be fine if I send her over when I find her?” she asked Venling.

“Of course! It would be our pleasure.” The young mother smiled, and Linga eagerly nodded.

“She can help us count! Right, Fen?”

The little girl babbled happily, the word ‘Gelwa’ the only one Maren could make out as she turned around and continued her search.  
But she was not with Rue, Flippan or Riffan and Faru, who she had been playing more often lately. The two boys were impressed by the younger girl that could easily keep up with them and had included her more and more in their daring games and plans or trained with her after fighting lessons, with Linga mostly staying at the sidelines when the three ‘rolled around in the mud’, as the artist put it while drawing picture after picture in a sketchbook, a gift from Anna. Only joining in when the four challenged each other to a race for the top of the highest tree they could find.  
All that and more rushed through Maren’s head as she desperately scanned the area, hoping to see the familiar outline of the tall girl as a hand found her shoulder, making her flinch.

“Hey, you looked pretty out of it back there. Can I help?”

Ryder…… of course her brother would look right through her act. He always knew when something was up so she did not bother trying to hide it.

“I cannot find Gelwa anywhere. She is not in camp.” Maren spoke quietly, her voice full of worry.

It baffled her a little to see that Ryder was not surprised that the tall girl was not around, an understanding but also a sad smile on his face.

“Ah, I bet she wants some time to herself.”

“What are you tal….”

And then it hit her like a well-aimed blow.

 _‘Damn Nattura! Why are you so stupid!’_ she shielded herself.

“Thanks, Ry, I think I know where she is! Can you tell Yelena that I will be back before dinner? Just in case she is looking for me.”

“I got you covered.” He said and Maren was very thankful that out of all people in this world this was her brother.

“And get some sleep!”

“Yes mum!” her brother said rolling his eyes.

Without even the time for a response, she turned around, running to the tree line, whistled for Vakker, and rushed north as fast as her reindeer could go.

Not even the swiftest horse of Arendelle or fittest reindeer of the Enchanted Forest could match Nokk’s speed and endurance and so Elsa found herself at the foothills of Dyra, only a few hours after she left the camp, asking Nokk go at a slow pace in hopes to see Gale throwing snow around, playing one of her games and listened closely, in hopes catch the wind’s spirit bell-like laugh, anything that could give a hint of her whereabouts but nothing! No trace of her magic and still no answer to her call. So she leads Nokk further up the mountain and even as fresh snow had covered most of the tracks, Elsa could, thanks to Maren’s teachings, still make out a good portion of them, marking the place where the intruders had entered Northuldra territory. Intuition spoke to Elsa again and she asked Nokk to flow the tracks, discovering the narrow passage that made it possible to ride over the pass to the lands of the other tribes and as both spirits carefully made their way up, looking out for Gale, possible dangers, anything out of the ordinary really, Elsa tried to remember what Yelena had taught her about them.

_‘With us, there are five tribes: the Northuldra, people of the sun and protectors of the Enchanted Forest. But you know that already._  
_Then there are the Nord, closest to us in costumes and habits, living further north of the Dyra, on the wide grassland that you can find there. Like us there ride on reindeer and have a close relationship with them. They tamed owls and hawks, and with their help, they have become masterful hunters.’_

The strong conviction that Ryder could teach the Nord one or two things when it came to reindeer had overcome her. No one understood these friendly beasts as good as him.

 _‘The Etela are aloof and proud, living the farthest_ _up north where it is cold and harsh and life is a fight every second of the day. Their horses are big and strong and hard to tame but fiercely loyal to their rider. They can be sneaky and stubborn but there have honor and principals and in battle, there are persistent and ferrous like a bear.’_  
_‘Who? Rider or horse?’_  
Elsa had asked making Yelena laugh.  
_‘Both’_ the leader had said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
_‘An Etela never surrenders; they die first before they give you any quarter! So think before you pick a fight with them.’_

Elsa had nodded, hearing the serious tone of her leader and _made a mental note to head her advice!_

_‘Then there are the Lansa, they live west of the Dyra, close to hot geysers and hot like the water that shoots out of mother earth is their temper, no doubt but they have a great love for arts and crafts. I remember I was no older than five, walking through the village and being mesmerized by their drawings and sculptures and even the smallest of everyday objects was tastefully crested. They ride on reindeer but you always could find a few small horses among their mounts. But their bows do not just look pretty, make no mistake! It’s said that some of them can shoot off the wings of a fly. Granted I have never seen it done though but I have seen them shoot birds out of the sky, that had been mere dots in the endless blue...’_

At that Elsa had thought of Linga and her amazing art, and an image of the whole tribe of Lingas in different sizes and ages that fought over paintbrushes and the best paper had nearly made her laugh. Now she thought more of their deadly aim with the bow and how easy it would be to shot a certain someone of Vakker’s back.

 _‘And last but not least there are the Itaan,_ ’ Yelena had continued: _‘ they live in the far east of the Dyra close to its foothills, most of them are big like small mountains themselves. There ride on tiny but immensely strong horses and the difference in size could look funny but with their thick armor and their sharp battle axes, there are a fearsome sight when they charge you and only the bravest prevail against them! Like no other tribe they can bend the metal to their will. They seem simple but they have a knack for building and ingenuity. Endlessly curious when they find something new.’_

The Northuldra were no novice when it came to working with metal but there was little to find in the forest without cutting trees and digging deep holes into the earth and most preferred wood and stone much more anyway. Elsa had not been living long in the forest as Maren had shown her one of the few objects that had been forged in her new home. In Maren’s goahti a small, artistically most pleasing, wooden casket had been placed in Elsa’s lap and she had marveled at the reindeers and runes carved into it.  
After an encouraging nod from Maren, she had opened it and her eyes had widened a little. Inside was masterfully crafted spear tip, long as her forearm and gleaming in the light of the fire. Carefully Maren had taken the spear tip with both hands and holding it out so Elsa could tack it from her. It had felt cool and surprisingly heavy in Elsa’s hand, sharp so it could cut a single hair in two, lethal and beautiful at the same time.  
Elsa had looked quizzically at Maren, not sure why the warrior showed her that and why she looked so grim.

 _‘You only know the Northuldra as peaceful, defending themselves when threatened yes but never killing needlessly, only for food, and only that what is necessary to make it through winter. But it was not always like this. Very long ago, as the forest was still young before even Arendelle came to be, our ancestors roamed the forest and the lands that lay behind it, killing everyone that was not like them, not believing in nature and its magic, spilling their blood, soiling the ground beneath their feet in the name of the spirits until the sprits had enough, their wrath was terrible, putting the tribe back into its place, killing many as punishment until Rauha Huldra came. He became the first great leader, brought order and peace and under him his warriors took of the deadly spear tip, putting it safely away, only keeping it for the direst of situations, were only one way is left open to you and as a reminder of the blood, they're spilled without reason. From his leadership and wise teachings originated many traditions and costumes we still follow to this day, thanks to him we became the Northuldra, the people of the sun, as you and I got to know them!’_  
Elsa had listened intrigued, shocked that not only her Arendellian heritage had a dark tint to it, but as she thought about it, it was kind of a naive thing to be surprised about. Everyone and Everything had its dark side.  
Another thought came to her.

_‘This is not written down in any of the scrolls Yelena gave me.’_

This had made Maren laugh lightly, a broad smile gracing her face.

 _‘Of course, you read them all already!’_ she had said fondly, her eyes resting warmly on her, and Elsa’s heart had fluttered in her chest. The warrior had taken the spear tip from her again, placing it carefully back in its casket.

_‘_ _There is actually not a lot of our history written down. We Northuldra always have taught our past by telling it to each other, that we write things down for future generations to come is a relatively new thing Yelena has started only a few months before you came and freed us. She has not yet started with the important ones, she says her handwriting, especially in Arendellian has to get better first.’_

Elsa had laughed at that, for some of the letters and runes looked indeed a bit skew like someone had to get back into the art of writing neatly.

_‘But this story….we don’t share it with outsiders Elsa, for it’s our burden, a constant reminder to do better every day and not repeat mistakes of the past.’_

Elsa brow had furrowed as she thought about Maren’s words, until…

_‘So I am not an outsider anymore?’_

She had expected Maren to laugh again, to smile, to jest her back but no such thing came. Maren’s gaze was intense but tender and her expression sincere as she spoke, her voice sagely and deep.

_‘Not anymore or ever again.’_

These honest words had made Elsa's heart go incredibly fast, nearly leaping out of her chest, and even only thinking about this conversation, like she did now, had the same effect.  
She had to give herself a little push, scanning the area more toughly for anything unusual but nothing except the remains of old fires were the intruders must have rested for a while.  
But as she wanted to turn around she saw it, a little red dot, barely visible amongst the blinding white of the snow.  
Elsa nearly stumbled over herself as she quickly made a makeshift basin for Nokk, thawing the ice she created with a swish of her so the water spirit had something to stand on, as Elsa jumped off her, rushing to the small dot, pulling at it and revealing a leave of last autumn, touched by the magic of Gale, Elsa could feel it. So the wind spirit had been here, but where was she now?  
The fifth spirit let her eyes roam her surroundings again, looking for another clue.

Gale was getting angry, if she had a mouth she would have been foaming by now!! These roots were so thick and she had so little air to work with. Sometimes she wished she could make her own air like Elsa could make snow.  
Furious Gale pushed against her cage, wind lashing out again and again until…..  
**Crack!**  
For a moment Gale was surprised, nearly dumbfounded as more air filled her prison.  
Oh, that blasted nymph was going to get it now!

_‘There!’_

Finally, Elsa had spotted something! A little higher up she could see something round, covered in snow, nearly invisible against the background. Rushing back to Nokk, refreezing her she asked her fellow spirit to run at full speed, helping her ascent with her magic. In mere minutes there stood before the strange structure and Elsa easily let the snow that covered it vanish, revealing something even more out of the ordinary.

_‘Roots? Up here? How…’_

**Crack!**

The loud sound echoed back from the mountainside, and in an explosion of small root bits, stone and snow the wind spirit broke free of her cage, nearly pushing Elsa of Nokk.  
Finally, she had found what she had been searching for!

The Huldred had made her decision. After her ‘surprise’ was over she wanted to play some more. First, she picked the untiring one, Uthol. Well, untiring for a mortal at least. It was easy for she was still sleeping, exhausted from her amazing feat! She had just had to wait until the young Northuldra was left alone for a moment; a mere second was enough for a quick kiss on the young girl's forehead unnoticed by everyone, marking her while she slept peacefully.  
Then she found Ryder-dear talking with the sly Yelena before he vanished in one of the little huts. He literally passed out as soon he laid down, her lips easily finding his forehead too.  
Then she had to endure disappointment as she joined the darkness and found sly Yelena still hustling about, no sign that she was going to rest soon or be alone for a moment. She also could not get to the little artist for she was with her mother and many more of the tribe, scanning worriedly her surroundings like she looked for something or someone, nor could she find Honeymaren, her favorite so far.  
Ah just as well, she will have her chance soon enough, she could be patient if she wanted to, she just didn’t want to be most of the time.  
She appeared here and there, watching from the shadows, to well-hidden for anyone to see.  
Then she found the smart one, Iloh, laden with a basket that looked heavy.  
She looked absolutely exhausted as she opened the door of the big hut where the Northuldra brought their sick.  
With a soft push of her magic, the Huldred was inside, her power still hiding her, and she was overjoyed that the smart one was alone!  
The Huldred did not even had to wait very long, as a small bottle slipped for the third time out of the young woman’s hand she let her head fall on her arms, groaning in frustration, before her breath got deeper, telling the Hulderd that she had fallen asleep. She didn’t even wake as the nymph turned her head a little so she could place a kiss on her forehead as well.  
_‘Some luck after all!’_ she thought, pleased with herself.  
Three out of six was not a bad start!


	2. Of Great Losses And Sweet Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribe is nearly ready to welcome their 'guests' and we learn a bit more about Gelwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! Have fun and if you are new here, please read the rest of the 'Home' - series or you will be lost.  
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Maren had never been more thankful for Vakker’s sure step. The way she had to take was rocky and steep and every moment she half feared seeing Gelwa, lying somewhere, badly hurt, face down in the snow. But to her surprise, she found the hoof tracks of another reindeer, clearly visible in the snow. She did not need to get of Vakker’s back to know which deer Gelwa had managed to coax into carrying her, knowing the culprit all too well - Sir Jorgenbjorgen!

 _‘That girl….unbelievable.’_ Maren thought and shook her head; half angry that Gelwa had deliberately disobeyed her orders but also very impressed and even a little proud how efficient she had implemented Maren’s teachings. There had not been that much time for her to sneak out of the small hut she lived with Ven, moved unseen through the camp and managed to stay undetected by Ryder and his helpers as she made her way to the heard. Try as she might, Maren could not deny that Gelwa had learned her lessons well.

_‘Unbelievable!_

There was no time to marvel more about Gelwa’s deeds, for the next rocky hill Vakker climbed  
brought her in eyeshot of her goal.  
There on top of a hill, still covered in some early morning mist and freshly fallen snow, lay the grove of the ancestors, where all Northuldra found their final rest among those who came bevor them.

The grove was always a sight to behold, no matter what the season.  
In winter it had something peaceful about it, quite an undisturbed was the snow that covered it for only a few made the way to visit lost relatives and friends when the cold time of year heightened the risk to join them sooner than necessary.  
Yet there was a clear track, leading to a Sir Jorgenboregn in front of the tree line, digging in the snow for something eatable that survived the harsh cold. The young reindeer had grown quite a lot, his antler’s slowly getting bigger and bigger and under his fur, that was such a light sandy color that he nearly looked white, lean muscles were growing. Soon Elsa would be able to ride on him but for Gelwa he was more than big enough, telling Maren that her first instinct had been right again.  
Sir Joregnbjoregn had at least the decency to look guilty as she arrived with Vakker, jumped off her back while giving him a stern look, but as soon she passed him by she could see him in the corner of her eye, as he tried to impress the much bigger female, giving it his all to look older than he was, showing off his growing strength.  
Vakker seemed only mildly interested, huffing at his antics before turning to the ground, digging for some food, the expression on her face made Maren pretty sure that both were thinking the same thing.

_‘Teenagers.’_

Maren rolled her eyes and stepped beneath the trees of the grove.

It was like stepping into a world of near silence, the sound from the outside world dampened, Sir Jorgenbjoregn attempts to impress Vakker barely audible anymore. The trees stood so close that even without leaves the branches nearly drowned out any sound and in summer, when the branches where dressed in thick green, it was a quiet, serene place, only the rustling of the leaves and the birds singing mixed by little twinkling sounds, originating from the thousand small trinkets grieving tribe members had hung the surrounding fauna with.

Maren knew were exactly she would find the girl, her feet knowing the way without her help, for she herself had picked the place and laid nearly all of the Gatar family, Gelwa’s family, to their final rest.  
Her Grandfather had died as Gelwa’s mother had been young and so she chose the big, strong oak, where he lay already, sleeping and waiting, their roots connecting them in an eternal embrace.

 _‘Together forever’_ Maren had thought bitterly that day as she had dug five graves for Gelwa’s mother and father, her older brother, barely eight as he died, her grandmother and her aunt, only with Yelena and Alvor for help.

Both women had stayed behind to care for the sick the rest of the tribe had been sent away, only moving after a heart to heart with Yelena and only under protest, to a safe distance, so the risk of catching the decease lay with as few people as possible.  
It had been devastating work and even after many years, Maren felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of the lives lost, snuffed out in mere days, ones so kind eyes, bright minds, and good hearts lost forever, only alive in memory now.

 _‘And in Gelwa.’_ Maren thought as she found the girl in front of the very oak were the warrior had done her last service to her fellow Northuldra, to her friends and comrades.

Gelwa had not noticed her yet, to occupied with hanging little reindeer figurines on a branch she could not quite reach while humming a song with her beautiful voice.

‘For her brother.’ Maren thought and it felt like a punch in the gut again.

The boy, Sternjel, had been small for his age, Maren remembered, coming after his mother in that regard.  
He had been sweet and attentive and so happy when Gelwa was born. He had been very good with the reindeer and the light brown eyes he shared with his father and sister had always looked kindly upon animals and humans alike.  
Ryder had liked him a lot and whenever the anniversary of his death came close her brother became very teary-eyed around Clover. The proud mother of Sir Jorgenbjoregn had been Sternjel’s favorite.

Maren had known Gelwa’s aunt, father and grandmother very well, all three being fellow warriors and for a short time Gorave, Gelwa’s aunt, had been a little more than just a friend to Maren.  
What Gorave and her had shared so long ago, hidden away so others could not disturb them, may have quickly faded out, but Maren had found herself blessed that their friendship didn’t.  
The tall woman had been strong like the oak she now rested forever under, and steady like the seasons.  
When Gorave had your back, she had your back no matter what, a true friend and comrade to the very end.  
Dron, Gelwa’s father, and Dera, her grandmother had been not as broad or strong like their in-law but they too had been tall, lean and fast and very good with the bow. Both could be a bit wily sometimes and had made the worst jokes only Gorave would laugh about, for all three had the same silly humor. But mother and son had been loyal to a fault, and as Maren had looked down upon them, laying in their graves, she could not bring herself to cover them with earth, asking Yelena and Alvor to take over, as she had turned to the other graves waiting for her attention.

She had not known much about Gelwa’s mother Goril but Gorave had looked up to her big sister, who did not even reach her shoulder, loved her greatly and the way Alvor, who had been good friends with Goril since childhood, had broken into tears on random occasions, even many months after her death told Maren a lot about her kindness and friendliness and how dearly she was missed.  
She could see them all in Gelwa and her heart squeezed painfully as she remembered.

The tall girl suddenly stopped in her task, probably feeling Maren’s eyes on her and the warrior had to shake herself a little to get back in the here and now, angry that had she had allowed herself to get caught up in her own thoughts like that.  
She had not planned to be strict with Gelwa, maybe just a slight reminder that running off alone could be dangerous but as the girl turned around, locking eyes with Maren only for a moment, before averting her gaze to the ground, shoulders tight, admitting her guilt and awaiting her punishment, looking like Maren had yelled at her, even that flew… how did Elsa said again…. ah yes, flew out of the window.

Maren felt for the girl, a kind smile spreading and eyes soft she walked over, looked down at the remaining reindeer figurines, before sitting down on her knees.  
She looked to the side, meeting Gelwa’s eyes again for only a mere second before the girl quickly turned away again; avoiding Maren’s gaze like it was burning her.  
Maren’s smile got a little sad tint to it, but she tried to hide it as she pointed at the figurines.

“May I?” Maren asked and light brown eyes finally met hers, searching them for sternness or disappointment, but only finding kindness and love.

There was silence for a moment, as both looked at each other, understanding filling the space between them before Gelwa nodded.  
Maren looked down at the figurines, each bound with a string so it could be hung up in the tree.  
They were pretty, and in some Maren recognize Linga’s style, and a wave for affection for the small artist hit her, thankful that Gelwa had found such a faithful companion.  
The warrior sorted the reindeers carefully, before standing up and hanging them easily on the branches Gelwa had so much trouble reaching before, while the tall girl gave her timid suggestions were they would look best.  
When Maren was done with her work, both stepped back a little, taking in the picture before them.

“Mmmhh, what do you think? Good?” Maren asked and Gelwa actually smiled and nodded.

“Yes, it looks great. Thank you!”

“You are welcome. Have you brought anything else?”

At that, she looked suddenly very forlorn, an unhappy frown on her face as she fumbled with her hands, a habit she had not noticed Gelwa doing before Elsa came to the forest and the thought Gelwa might have adopted the gesture from Elsa squeezed her heart painfully again!

“No, I don’t know what they liked most; I was too young when they died. Gran-Ven gets so sad when I ask about them, I well…..” she trailed off, her voice sounding a little hoarse at the end.

 _‘Spirits, between Elsa and that girl I am going to have a heart attack soon!’_ she thought, her chest tight, blinking tears away before she could upset the Gelwa further.

Of course, she would be considered to a fault, trying her best not to upset Ven even at the coast of something so important like memories of her family, knowledge she must have desperately yearned for.  
Suddenly Gelwa acted very strangely, looking almost guilty like she was to about to do something that was forbidden, opening her mouth once, twice before finally talking very fast, like she was afraid to lose her courage if she was to slow.

“Could you tell me about them? I know you were good friends with my aunt!”

 _‘Strange..’_ Maren thought but she knew Gelwa well by now, probing her would amount to nothing.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything!”

She would have to talk to Ven about this hesitation to ask about her family, but for now, maybe this was enough, sharing all she knew of the Gatar family with Gelwa listening intensely.  
Maren lead her back to the reindeer, telling her about her aunt’s strength and her fearlessness in battle, her laugh, that shook her whole body whenever Gelwa’s father made one of his bad jokes, and as Maren assured Gelwa that her aim was just as good as her grandmother’s, maybe even better, her little chest puffed out in pride, her eyes gleaming.

As they reached the animals, both peacefully munching on some moss they had dug out, Maren helped the girl on Vakker, ignoring the surprised look on her face, tensing up a little as Maren took her seat behind her, probably sensing the meaningful words that Maren’s instinct demanded to be said out loud.

“Gelwa, why didn’t you ask anyone to go with you? Why sneaking out like that?”

The girl shrunk a little into herself, her voice was very quiet, almost shy as she answered.

“I didn’t want to trouble Yelena and I was sure she would say no with the tribes coming and all. I thought it would be better to just go, be real quick about it and then go back before anyone noticed.”

Gelwa’s honesty was disarming and Maren nearly snorted, her logic more than sound!  
It was true; Yelena would have been very unwilling to let Gelwa go, let alone spare a warrior to accompany her, Maren could not deny that.

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

Gelwa thought for a moment, probably unsure if it was alright to speak the honest truth again.

“You would have been nicer about it but in the end you would have said no too, to make sure I am safe.” she said and for a moment Maren could only look down at the back of Gelwa’s head, dumbfounded by her words.

Then the warrior laughed, long and loud, her body shaking, surprised at how well Gelwa knew her.

“True, I give you that! But Gelwa?” Maren said, her tone more somber now and the girl leaned back a little to look up, meeting Maren’s gaze.

“Listened to me now, for what I have to say is important, always remember it!”

She looked into these light brown eyes, making sure Gelwa’s attention was solely on her.

“Never vanish like that again! What if had not noticed that you left and you had fallen of Sir Jorgenbjorgen? Or a predator would have found you? Or a snowstorm would have surprised you?  
No one would have known where you were and before we even noticed that you were gone it would already be too late. When you don’t want to put your trust in Yelena, me or any of the grown-ups I cannot force you to, even when it would have done you good to listen to another opinion on your little adventure, one made by someone with more experience surviving in the forest, someone that could have told you that the grove would still be there when or ‘guests’ have left and the forest would be safe again, but if you leave camp for whatever reason tell at least Linga or one of your other friends what you’re up too! Or do you not trust them too?”

Gelwa looked extremely guilty and was not able to hold Maren’s gaze anymore, she looked down on Vakker’s back.

“I do.… I do trust ….” she spoke with great effort, searching for words, her emotions too big for her to grasp and the warrior felt a painful squeeze in her chest, for the probably hundredth time in the last few hours, but she could not soften the blow for her, for it was the truth the girl needed to hear and feel.  
There was silence for a few moments, only Vakker’s sure steps and Sir Jorgenbjorgens huffing as he pushed out his chest, trying to look his best for the older female as walked next to her and coming across pretty ridicules in the progress.

“I am sorry.”

It was barely a whisper and had Maren nearly missed it, but she did not miss the small body that leaned into her, and the feeling of love that exploded in her chest, sudden and infinite.  
It was a new kind of love she had never experienced before – strong, patient, all-engulfing, with a sharp, protective edge to it that feared nothing.

“It is fine, I trust you to make a wiser choice next time.”

Maren was proud that she managed to let her voice sound natural, not revealing what had just settled in her heart and so she left it at that and Gelwa relaxed against her. But there was one more thing that needed to be said.

“Gelwa?”

The girl looked up again.

“When you have questions about your family please don’t hold back just because you are afraid to hurt someone. I will talk to Ven, I am sure he didn’t mean to make you think you are not allowed to ask at all. But for the best stories about your mother, you could go to Alvor for a start.”

“Alvor knew mother?”

“Best friends since childhood.”

Maren had to stifle a laugh at the surprised expression of the girl. The warrior could nearly see the wheels turning in her head as she reevaluated all the small gestures of the healer, seeing the strict woman a totally new light.

“Why didn’t she say anything?”

Maren thought for a moment, trying to think of a reason but could think of none, only a dark premonition, an uneasy feeling she pushed back. There was no point in accusing someone without having proof.

“I am not sure.” Maren said truthfully: ”I will talk to her too. But I am sure she will not mind if you talk to her.”

“I will go to her as soon as we are back!” she said, in her excitement reminding Maren of the small artist.

“But not before you have talked to Linga! Your poor friend looked pretty worried.”

Gelwa nodded, her eyes still gleaming at the prospect of hearing more about her mother soon.  
Maren smiled until a thought hit her.

“Oh and one more thing.”

Gelwa looked up again, one eyebrow curiously raised, another one of Ela’s habits she had adopted.  
“When Yelena asks you what I did when I found you, could you tell her I yelled at you for at least half an hour? That I was very strict with you? Or by the spirits, I will have the lecture of a lifetime!”

At that Gelwa laughed, free and loud, making Maren smile as she dug her heels in Vakker’s sides, letting her run at full speed back home, Sir Jorgenbjorgen running close at their sides.

To calm Gale down was hard work! Her fellow spirit was angry, her rage so hot and burning that it would have made Bruni proud! It took a little of her magic but finally, Gale settled down enough so Elsa was able to make sense of the snippets Gale bombarded her mind with!  
She saw the intruders, that Gale had kept at bay with her storm, the word ice-witch echoing over and over again in her head, and then the Huldred, taking the wind spirit by surprise, imprisoning her and only after Elsa reassured Gale that Maren and Yelena knew about the threat, were on high alert and that a council with the tribe was in order before one could decide the best course of action, Gale agreed to come with her.  
That the Huldred had intertwined like that was very concerning, her power surprising Elsa as she pondered about her motive.

_‘Why would she do that? What could she gain from this?’_

She had to warn the others and talk with Yelena and Maren. She chided herself for not having anything to write on her and so she begged Nokk to run as fast as she could, and with the help of Gale, it felt like Elsa was flying home!

When Maren and Gelwa reached camp it was only an hour before dinner and the warrior had barely time to witness how Linga tackled Gelwa to the ground, more than happy to see the taller girl and have a little chat with Alvor, the warrior had just wanted to ask why the healer had never mentioned to the girl that she knew her mother as Elsa stormed in on Nokk, the friendly breeze that ruffled her hair and stole her hat and the bell-like laugh told Maren that the fifth spirit had been successful in her search.  
The joy that swept through Maren as she saw Elsa again quickly vanished, replaced by worry as she heard what the Huldred had done to Gale! It was more than a little worrying and Yelena shared her concerns.  
Always the provident leader, she ordered a thorough search of the village to see if the nymph was or had been here, if anything had been changed, touched by magic or any out of the usual and ordered a messenger to find Fara, Lakris and the other scouts, give them the message that the Huldred had taken an interest in the spirits and probably the tribe, before moving on to the border and alert the guard there.

“Tell them they should have always something at hand to clock their ears!” she said to Finbar a small but lean warrior, before shoving two pieces of clothes into his hands, turning around, giving Elsa and Maren a sign to follow her.  
For a moment Maren looked at his back as he sprinted to his reindeer to carry out his order, then she turned around, catching up with Elsa and Yelena, the leader asking the spirit to repeat what Gale had told her as they rushed to a destination only Yelena knew.

“I see....”  
There was silence for a moment and Maren did not have to see Yelena’s face to know that her brows were drawn down in concern, her mouth a thin line, her head bending down a little in thought.  
Then Maren could see by the way her shoulders straightened that a decision had been made.

“As much as the nymph worries me, I am afraid the guests at our doorstep are the more pressing matter. We cannot let them run around the forest forever so we will have to deal with her afterward. But I have an idea that might help.”  
They rushed after their leader and as Maren opened her mouth to agree, Yelena stopped abruptly, and Maren saw Issun still backing.

_‘I will tug him in personally if he is not going to bed soon!’_

“Issun, do you mind if I lend this and take some of these?” she pointed to a small basket and the little, in Maren’s opinion, nauseatingly sweet, flat cakes the young man made so skillfully.

“Of course not Yelena. Please take as much as you need.” he said respectfully, and the leader grabbed the basket and filled it with the cakes.

Suddenly Issun smiled.

“Hey, Elsa! Catch!” and he through one of the cakes to the young woman who caught it and then smiled at the nearly childlike happiness on the fifth spirit's face as she took a huge bite, obviously hungry like a bear.

Her relish at the sweet taste nearly made Maren gag. Of course, Elsa noticed, her dislike of too sweet foods a more than welcome opportunity to jest the warrior and as an eyebrow was raised teasingly at her, Maren knew her fate.  
Slowly, without taking her eyes of the warrior, she lead the cake back to her mouth, taking a huge bite, and Maren could see the honey dripping out of it, quickly turning her head.

“Yuck, Elsa that is disgusting! How can you eat one all alone? And not having a proper dinner at that!” she said, silently thanking Issun who passed her loaf of still warm bread, filled with herbs, mushroom and nuts, that she could share with Yelena.

Elsa only smiled slyly, at least as good as one could with the mouth full of sweet cake, chewing deliberately and letting out a long and leisurely ‘mhmmmm’ and Maren had to turn away, rolling her eyes breaking the bread wordlessly giving some to Yelena who gave a curt nod as thanks, looking equally grossed out by Elsa’s eating habits, as she chewed her share eagerly.  
Now Maren rolled her eyes at her leader.

“When was the last time you have eaten Yelena?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“When was the last time **you** have eaten?” was the simple replay and just like that Maren found already short for an answer.

 _‘I walked straight into that one!’_ she thought, took a bite from her bread and shoot Elsa a dirty look, who sniggered at her misfortune.

They followed their leader until they reached Venling’s goahti, the young mother happily let them in, greeting Elsa especially warmly, glad her friend was save.  
Then there was wild ruckus as Linga all but tackled Elsa, ramming in her stomach like a whirlwind, knocking all the air out of the spirit, asking so many questions in quick succession that it was impossible to answer them all and Maren was flabbergasted how Fen was able to sleep through all that, sprawled out under thick fur blankets, comfortable close to the small fire.

Gelwa’s hello much less wild, but the genuine joy as she saw Elsa, touched something deep within Maren that was hard to describe.  
She noticed that she gave Yelena a slightly worried side glance, probably wondering if Maren had told her everything about Gelwa’s little adventure and had come now to punish her. But Yelena had not asked were Maren had been most of the day and the warrior had not told her.  
She caught the tall girl’s eyes and winked discreetly at her, indicating that she had nothing to worry about and was rewarded with one of Gelwa’s adorable half-smiles. The warrior turned slightly as she felt someone was watching her and saw that Elsa looked curiously, but just as discretely between Maren and the tall girl before fixing Maren again with a look that asked ‘What is this about?’.  
Maren tried so hard to communicate wordlessly that she would tell her later, that she barely noticed what Yelena and Venling talked about.

“Tea? Coffee?” the young mother asked, while wordlessly calming her daughter, who still bombarded Elsa with questions, even though she was clearly only half listening, coaxing her with practice eases to play dominos with Gelwa. The snow queen had brought the game along from one of her visits to Arendelle and Linga loved it.  
Yelena thanked Venling profoundly, pulling Maren down to sit, forcing a break for her tried feat.

“Coffee for me, tea for those two! If you don’t mind Venling.” Yelena asked and the young mother was happy to comply.

“Of course not.” She said kindly and got to work.

“When was the last time you sat down?” the older woman asked Maren as Venling prepared there beverages, a mirthful sparkle in the leader’s eyes.

“When was the last time **you** sat down?” Maren answered dryly and could not help the laugh that bubble up in her chest, the easy feeling of comradeship that connected her with the older woman strengthen as she joined in.  
She noticed how Venling gave Elsa, who sat next to her, a questioning look, probably hoping she could let her in on the joke. Maren turned slightly and saw how Elsa shrugged, stretching out her hands in a ‘What-can-I-say-you-know-these-two’ kind of way that made Venling laugh and Maren’s heart flutter.

After Venling had given everyone a steaming cup, she turned to Maren, smiling proudly.

“Before you ask: we are done!” she said, giving her the inventory list, written in Venling’s neat hand on some paper she probably got from her oldest daughter.  
Maren must have looked as surprised as she felt, marveling at the efficiency of the young mother and her helpers, all three women around her started giggling.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” the young mother asked, after calming down somewhat.

“Well, not you if I am honest. I need Linga’s assistance in this.” Yelena said, sipping her coffee and Maren wished she had one too. Tea around this time if day always mad her drowsy and there so much left to do but she would rather drink old puddle water than be impolite, and so he lifted the cup to her lips.  
The girl in question, which had been quietly playing with Gelwa, perked up, the usual gleam back in her eyes.

“What can I do?”  
Her eagerness to help was heartening and Yelena’s smile was genuine as she looked down at the girl.

“Do you have more of these adorable wind chimes you made?”

Linga had indeed many wind chimes, and all were simply beautiful, so much so that even Maren herself thought about to ask Linga if she may have one herself.  
With the little artist’s, the simple basket was now very pleasing for eye and ear.

“What do we do with it?” Maren asked Yelena as she and Elsa followed her outside, heading for the woods.

“ **We** do nothing with it! I will head out and leave this as a gift for the Huldred, a peace offering. They are very wily creatures but love sweet and beautiful things. We must have angered her in some way and sometimes a simple apology can do wonders! I will try my luck. As for you two: go inside and **sleep**.” Yelena said sternly, pointing at the door of Maren’s own goahti. The warrior had not even noticed that they had reached her home.

“Are you sure? I could help, my magic may….” Elsa offered but Yelena shook her head.

“From what you have told me about her I think your power has drawn the Huldred to us and whatever she wants, she most likely wants from you. So, maybe I should go alone. Don’t worry I doubt she will harm me.  
I see you both in the morning. Be ready, at noon we will welcome our guests!”

And off she was into the woods, her light and silent step betraying her age.

Maren and Elsa stood side by side, looking after Yelena than at each other, grinning sheepishly, before Elsa shrugged, opened the small wooden door and let herself in.  
Maren followed her, loving the way the spirit moved around her home, all casual and relaxed like it was her own, like she belonged here.

“Sending us to bed like children?” Elsa said more to herself, shaking her head.

“Well, at least she allowed us to have a sleepover.” Maren joked, bending down to light a fire.

At that Elsa stopped, looking over her shoulder, fixating Maren as she sat on her knees in front of the hearth, freezing her to the spot, not needing her magic form this feat.  
Gone was the playfulness in her eyes, replaced with something smoldering, wanting, a look that made Maren’s pulse drum wildly, her blood boiling in her veins.

“She had to emphasis ‘sleep’ like that, didn’t she?”

Maren swallowed thickly, her voice a little tight as she answered.

“Of course! That woman stops at nothing; she even tried to drug me with tea. I always get tired when I drink some in the evening.”

Maren was rambling a bit, she knew but when Elsa showed this side of her she could not help herself. It was hard to think clearly when most of your blood rushed downward.

“I hope not too tired!” the fifth spirit said, turning around fully, facing Maren, her back to Maren’s straw mat covered with thick fur blankets.

Slowly Maren rose to her feet, not bothering with the fire anymore; the space between them filled with tension, which made everything else seem superfluous.  
They prepared, ready as they ever could be for tomorrow, the talk about their ‘guests’, the Huldred, Gelwa could wait a little while.  
For now, it was just them, alone.  
She got closer to Elsa, holding her gaze, a soft smile gracing the spirit’s face and as Maren cupped her cheeks with her hands, pulling her downward, and as warm lips met hers, the warrior knew she would not be could tonight.

Anna knew Elsa was in trouble! Or Gale was at least.  
The queen of Arendelle had called for the wind spirit and she always, ALWAYS had answered before, never late for to carry her weekly later to Elsa, always on time for the replay.  
She may be the wildest spirt to most but to Anna Gale was reliable as a rock and she just knew when Gale was in trouble, which she was because she ALWAYS answered her call, Elsa was in trouble, which she was, because she was Elsa.  
Her sister would blindly rush forward to help her fellow spirit and perish without a second thought.  
So Anna had resolutely ordered Matthias and Kai to take over for some days, grabbed Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the sled and head to the forest, to Elsa….WHO WAS IN DANGER!! She just knew it, panic gripping at her heart.  
She had begged Kristoff to not make camp, pushing through the night so they could reach the forest by noon tomorrow. Kristoff had caved at her fear-stricken face, asking Sven to go as fast he could.  
Olaf sat close to Anna, hugging her side, but Anna had only a little smile for him.

_‘I am coming, Elsa! Please be alright…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments and/or Kudos!  
> Stay tuned!


	3. Of Old Guilt And Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Yelena's past, how she tries to protect her people and the tribe has a lot more guests than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!! Adult content! You have been warned!
> 
> Hello, as always you have to read the whole 'Home'-Series or you will be lost. You have been warned!  
> Have fun!

The eerie twilight of the winter evenings made moving safely in the forest a difficult task. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, low hanging branches appeared just in the right height to hit you over the head or inexperienced roamers oversaw the rabbit hole on the next hill, making them stumble and fall hart on the frozen ground.

But not Yelena!

Her whole life she had spent here, in the land of her ancestors, and as she walked through the woods of her present, the sweet sound of Linga’s wind chimes following her every step, she felt like traveling back in time, nearly seeing her childhood self, playing wild games with her friends, getting into trouble more often than she could count, chasing after the spirits that had been their allies at that time.

Such a carefree time, in which she only seemed to worry about when was the next time she could steal her favorite bread from the hearth of her mother, her only duty to obey her elders and betters, a task she did not take too seriously back then, for Yelena had always been stubborn and headstrong, even in her younger years, driving her parents crazy at times.

She had been the only child of the Sternic family, her parents, both gentle to the point of shyness, had little in common with their wild daughter.  
Mother and father had been great cabinetmakers, their woodwork highly regarded by everyone, had been a bit worried as their daughter showed no interest in the family profession, or for anything else that they considered proper, preferring to sneak into the woods, swimming with Nokk in the nearest pond, climbing an Earth Giant or race Gale until her legs could not carry her anymore, slumping down wherever the stood, may it be under a tree or in the soft grass of a meadow, falling asleep as soon she hit the ground and no matter how cold it was she always felt warm when she woke up, the ground beneath her plastered with little lizard tracks.

When she was not doing that she had rough play fights with much older kids, she won most of the time, earning respect from her peers.  
But their worries soon turned into pride as their daughter showed high potential in the fighting lessons, soon picked for advanced training, the first warrior in the family, an unyielding protector of the Northuldra.

Her years as a young warrior with her comrades at her side, on the back of Leder, her first reindeer, had been a time full of adventure. She had felt strong, ready to defend her people against all odds.

Even after all this time she remembered like it was yesterday, the wind in her, then dark brown hair as she rode along the border, the long hours of standing guard or the days of tracking a lynx or a wolf pack that came to close to the herd or the campsite.

There were good times and as Yelena rose in the ranks, soon considered the next in line, life remained good, even with all the added responsibilities, in big part thanks to Johtaja Lethia, the beloved leader that came before her.

His face was still fresh in her mind, his high cheekbones, big nose and eyes with the ever-present glint of good humor in them. Sometimes she missed his calming presence and sound advice more than she could tell.  
He had been a good teacher, able to tame her wild side, and much later, as she, long after she became his successor, had decided to marry his eldest son Hyv, he was the best father in law one could wish for.

Hyv had looked nothing like his father, who had been tall and thin, while the young man had been only half a head taller than Yelena herself, and always remained on the chubbier side but he made Yelena laugh so much that tears would run down her face, and he was kind and good and had the most mesmerizing green eyes, so unusual for a Nothuldra, that would reflect the moonlight in the most enticing way whenever they would sneak out alone to talk and sometimes not to talk at all, and so after spending yet another night gazing at the stars, she surprised them both as she asked him unceremoniously, without flowers or reindeers to marry her, breaking all tradition but he seemed not to care at all.

Thinking back was enough to make her heart flutter again! As he had said yes, his eyes were so full of love and happiness that it had took Yelena’s breath away.  
As they announced their engagement their friends and family were happy for them, but also surprised, the whole tribe wondering how two so different people could end up together and gossiping about how the shy and sweet Hyv had managed to win over the powerful warrior that was Yelena.  
The moment as Hyv told his father at dinner, were Yelena was a constant guest at that point, that he would marry his successor, was one of the few times she ever saw her leader at a loss for words, surprised but proud of his son and immensely pleased with the prospect of Yelena becoming a part of the family.

But Yelena had more surprises for her people, by taking Hyv’s name, even as it would have been traditional for him to take hers, with Yelena being next in line for leadership, but her adolescence as Yelena Sternic had been less than pleasing.  
The loss of her parents, when she turned sixteen, had been hard, and being an orphan at this age meant that she was young enough to feel lost and lonely but already old enough, to let her pride rule her and live alone, not excepting help from willing families that wanted to take her in. So she hoped for a better life as Yelena Lethia and Hyv gave her every reason to be hopeful.

They married when Yelena was twenty-two, on a gorgeous summer day and the whole tribe celebrated wildly but the two of them had soon retreated, of to a small campsite Hyv had prepared, weeks before the ceremony. It was a beautiful spot, far off from the tribe and well-hidden, a creek flowing close by and many white flowers growing there, a perfect place to spend their first days as a married couple.

He was a good husband, the care and the effort he had shown in preparing their honeymoon shined through in everything he did, always remaining understanding when she had to spend hours at Johtaja’s side, slugging through council meetings, traveling to the other tribes, tending to alliances or spending long nights on patrol duty, not to mention the countless hours she trained herself or taught others in the art of fighting.

Yelena always hoped she was also a good wife to him, trying her best, not minding the effort it took to stay focused when he talked endlessly about the best respite for bread or the next cake he had invented, knowing he did the same whenever she told him about the newest fighting move she pulled of or how far she was able to shoot with her bow, forgetting her tired muscles when she saw his smile when she brought him his favorite flowers or the hazelnuts he so skillfully backed with and tried to be mindful about the many anniversaries he loved to celebrate like the day their first kissed or the day they're met, a thing that she, apart from their wedding day, had no head for.  
But the way his beautiful eyes light up whenever she brought him a gift on one of these days where he insisted to celebrate the most silliest things, made the tedious task of remembering them all, so, so worth it.

Yelena’s hopes to be happier with her new last name were more than fulfilled. Not only Hyv at her side and Johtaja treating her like a daughter made life wonderful, but the whole Lethia-family had taken her in, treating her like one of their own, and Yelena who had missed out on feasts that were traditionally for close kin, threw herself into family life, never too tired for one of Hyv’s relatives coming over or watching a nice when the exhausted parents needed a break, quickly rising in popularity of the children among the family thanks to her dry wit and welcoming nature.

There was only one could at her horizon, small at first but growing with every year of their marriage.  
After two years Yelena got nervous, dreading every month, hoping her circle would sit out, but every time, without fail it came, mocking her with its steadiness.  
She knew it was stupid and no one gave her a hard time about it, but she felt bad that she did not become pregnant, for it was Hyv’s biggest wish to become a father and even though she could not know it, she felt in her heart that it was her fault somehow.  
Johtaja was a great support in this time, where she punished herself and withdrew a little from her husband, even though he had given her absolutely no reason too.

 _‘Give it time Yelena. Nature will take its course when it wants to.’_ he had said as he shared her worries with him, his eyes soft and full of understanding.

Yet she still felt like she had failed.  
Oh, how naive she had been, thinking she knew anything about failure back then.

King Runeard showed her what it was like to truly fail. He came to the forest, charmed her tribe, including herself, all deceived by the king of kind words for Runeard knew how to talk, to look like he meant well while following his dark intentions.  
Only after he build his dam, the Northuldra got suspicious as they saw the negative effect it had on nature but it was too late by then.

Johtaja tried anyway, hoping that it was a simple mistake by a well-meaning friend, only to be rewarded by a sword in his back.  
The fight that followed had been brutal but not as unforgiving as Yelena was to herself after the battle had died down, all realizing that they were cut off from the outside world and finding their leader slain.  
She blamed herself for not being more observant, more on alert.  
Why did she let Johtaja go alone to meet Runeard? Why had she not noticed anything? Why had she not seen the signs of treachery sooner?

So many whys, every single one a stab in Yelena’s heart  
She had failed! Failed her leader, failed her husband, failed her whole tribe…she should have known, but she did not, she had trusted the King, thinking of him as harmless.  
Oh, how wrong she had been!

But Yelena had to learn that self-pity and doubt was a luxury she could not afford any longer!  
Angry spirits, which made certain areas of their already shrunken territory certain death traps, combined with the Arendellian soldiers and natural predators, like wolves and bears, who fought more fiercely for every scrap, now that their hunting grounds were limited too, all that made surviving harder than ever before, but Yelena pushed through, managing to turn the pain over her loss and failure into a relentless drive that let her overcome any problem, any obstacle with the wisdom and cunning of someone much older and soon the whole tribe trusted her word blindly.  
Yelena managed to negotiate a fragile peace with Mattias and after some time the Northuldra found themselves prosper again, the reward for their resilience and adaptability.

Never was she so thankful for the lessons Jothaja had given her and one early morning, as she made her usual round through the camp she could see that her people handled the situation admirably.  
It was not perfect by any means, there were many things that were not pleasant but they all had to live with, like a certain amount of guarding and supervision that cut into the personal freedoms of the individual. Yelena tried to keep these measures to a bare minimum but they were necessary to ensure the survival of the tribe as a whole.  
And it worked, all were healthy, well-fed and many children were born, a whole generation that may never have seen a clear sky but were strong and happy as they could be, true Northuldra to the very last.

Among them was Honeymaren, born on a stormy autumn day, nearly eleven years after the mist had first clouded the sky, and as she grew, Yelena finally understood what Johtaja had meant as she had asked him what seemed several lifetimes ago, what had made him so sure that she should be his successor.

The prospect of choosing the next leader had made Yelena more nervous than any other of her future duties.  
What if she made a mistake? Picked someone to soft-hearted for the task or someone that turned cold like ice or greedy, exploiting nature to the point of no repair?  
But Johtaja had only smiled, his eyebrows raised knowingly at her.

 _‘You will know.’_ he had stated simply, ignoring further probing of his successor, laughing lightly as desperate attempts to get more advice out of him.  
But with Honeymaren there was no doubt! She was the one, the next in line, strong and kind enough to lead the Northuldra when she was no more.

Rarely had her heart and mind spoken so loud and clear on a matter!

Life was good, in a way, her people made it so, refusing to give in to the disappear that the lack of freedom brought, doing their best with what they had, and even though she did not share it with anyone, not even with her husband, so no false hope could cloud their judgment, she believed firmly that being imprisoned forever was not the destiny of her people.

This nearly blind faith in this feeling was reassured, that after so many years, at a point where she already had accepted her fate to never have a child of her own, she became pregnant, the words of her mentor proven right.

_‘Nature will take its course when it’s want to.’_

It would be the same with the mist, when nature wanted to, she would free them, Yelena was sure of that.

Yelena had reached her destination as the night fell fully on the forest, the basket in her hand tinkled pleasantly in the soft, yet cold breeze, as she stepped on a beautiful clearing were in spring, many kinds of buttercups grew and the delightful rushing of a brook filled your ears, that had many big flat rocks in it that made it easy to cross.  
The simple but pretty flowers were said to be a favorite among the Huldreds, so she hoped that this one was no exception and that even snow-covered the clearing now, the memory of its beauty in spring was enough to draw the nymph here.

Heading to the brook she braced herself for the cold as she took off her shoes rolling up her sleeves and her trousers she got to work.  
Even in the dark Yelena had no problem to find what she needed, the full moon giving her enough light to work with as she collected some smooth pebbles of all shapes and sizes and began to build them on top of each other, balancing them to a high structure, that stood in the flowing water, something beautiful to catch the magical creatures eye.

She stoically ignored the coldness of the water as she worked, letting her mind wandered back to the time of her pregnancy and smile grazed her lips as he thought of how nervous she had been.  
For her first birth she was quite old and she feared that something could go wrong.  
Bearing a child was always a risk even for a younger and fitter body than hers; there was no way to deny that.  
But with Rue’s help, nature gifted her with a beautiful and healthy daughter, coming in looks after her father, but much more wily and louder in her firsts moments on this earth than he had been in his whole life as she clenched her little fists in a feisty manner, taking her first breath and greeting the world with loud wailing.

They called her Iloh, after her grandmother, the late wife of Johtaja who had passed a few months prior, leaving Hyv heartbroken and made the birth of his daughter a very bittersweet experience.

Iloh was a wild little thing even in her younger years. No warrior by any means, but fierce like one. She was also kind, smart and eager to learn, but always full of mischief and soon she had a reputation, that she loved to uphold as it seems.  
None of her pranks were dangerous or really harmful and so Yelena only tried to appear strict with her daughter more to appease the last victim of her misdeeds, her heart never really into the scolding she gave her.  
Her daughter had her wrapped around her little finger, a fact Hyv chided her for but Yelena could not help herself, barely able to hide her pride when she watched her girl running through the camp, among many of her peers, her laugh, mingled with the jubilation of the others, rising up to the misty sky, a loud and carefree sound, that gave her hope and made it impossible for the normally stern leader to stay that way.

In moments like these she just knew that one day she would see the stars again, with Hyv and Iloh by her side, the moon like a big round jewel in the sky, teaching her daughter all the constellations she remembered, making all this worth it.

But it was not meant to be.  
Hyv’s heart chooses a warm summer night to stop beating, his beautiful eyes closed in eternal sleep, to never see the stars again. Rue could not find any sign of a sickness or anything else that could have caused his death, sadly stating that for some the end came sooner than others.  
He had been not young anymore but not so old that Yelena would have expected his death in the near future and it had hit her hard, a blow she had not seen coming.

The pain Yelena felt was nearly unbearable, so much so that she wondered sometimes what she would have become of her when she did not had Iloh to take care of.  
The poor girl had just turned elven a few weeks before her father’s death, so young and already forced deal with so much, first the mist and now this.

It was the first time that Yelena had seen her daughter truly forlorn, lost and it broke her heart, nearly making her forget her own pain, pushing her to move forward, making sure their child had a future like Hyv would have wanted her to!

Luckily time is a great healer, and bringer of many joys, like watching her daughter grow into a spirited young woman, finding her calling as a healer in training, witnessing how Maren grew into her role more and more every day, how all the children that had been born under her reign turned into responsible adults, many now with families of their own, how the elders of the tribe were happy and taken care of and the many, many celebrations that the Northuldra loved to have.

There were hard times too, losses to be mourned for no one lived forever but as year 35 of living under the mist came closer, Yelena had made her peace with the fact that she would not see the clear sky again, never ride freely on the plains, the wind in her hair, thankful of what she had been granted in life, hoping that at least her daughter would have the chance to be truly free one day.

And then Elsa and Anna came to the forest, and out of all people in the world, it were Runeard’s granddaughters that fulfilled that wish, gifting her daughter the sky, the sun, the stars!  
And as Elsa revealed herself to be the fifth spirit Yelena could only marvel at the winding paths nature took sometimes.  
The first night free of the mist brought Yelena and Iloh together without any of them planning to, their steps leading them to a cliff that provided a perfect view on the clear sky, mother and daughter looking up to the stars and after a long pause, Yelena pointed at the first constellation she recognized.

 _‘This is the rabbit’_ she had said and her daughter had tilted her head and squeezed her eyes as if to see better.  
At this moment she had looked so much like her father that Yelena’s chest felt tight all of a sudden.

_‘How can you see a rabbit in this?’_

_‘It takes some time and practice. Luckily you have all the time in the world to become good at this.’_

Iloh’s green eyes that shined even in the light of the stars glistened a little, her smile had turned somewhat bittersweet as she leaned into her, burying her head into the crock of her neck, her arms around Yelena, holding on tight something that she had not since she was a child.  
There was silence for a while, not an uncomfortable one, but loaded with a feeling Yelena was sure she shared with her daughter.

_‘I wish he were here now.’_

Yelena had not to ask who Iloh meant for she too wished it would be so.

_‘But I am happy that you are still here. Thank you for your strength mother.’_

The wise leader had not seen this one coming, strong emotions rising in her, a wild mix of sadness, joy but mostly gratitude and love for the strong woman her sweet girl had grown into and that she had been there to witness it.

 _‘Anytime’_ she had managed to say, even though her voice nearly failed her, and she meant it, ready to face all these hardships again if it meant she could end up here again, with her daughter at her side and the stars above her.

It was remarkable how fast her people had accustomed to the new life, enjoying the freedoms it brought and were mindful of the dangers that appeared, the tribe flourishing more and more with every day and all made possible by Elsa and Anna and if anyone had told her that she would love the granddaughters of the man that had killed her beloved mentor, like there were her own she would have declared this poor soul crazy.

Anna found her way easily into her heart, being brave and determent, reminding her so much of Iloh at times.  
She enjoyed writing her letters that soon did not only contain matters of the state but turned into a weekly back and forth that was most enjoyable. She was a strong ally, smart and resourceful and a good friend on top.

Elsa was friendly and brave like her sister but to really warm up to her took longer.  
The young woman was much more reserved, able to hide her true feelings better than her younger sister and even though Yelena was just as polite to her as to anyone else, she could not help herself but feel a bit wary at first, Runeard’s ability to hide his intentions and the dire consequences his treachery had brought still prominent in her mind even after all these years, and what if his granddaughter was made of the same stuff?

But nature had spoken, by making her the fifth spirit and time was not only a good healer but also a reveler of truth, and soon she saw Elsa for who she truly was, a kind-hearted, considered, somewhat awkward young woman, who had bravely faced her destiny, nearly sacrificing herself to fulfill her promise of freeing them.  
And day by day she learned more about the fifth spirit as she taught Elsa how to read and write Northuldran, helping her adjust as much as she could, watching her as she build friendships she had so long do without, witnessing the blossoming relationship with Maren, and all that brought Yelena more joy then she thought ever possible.

And now there were all in danger. Her daughter, Maren, Anna, her whole tribe and Elsa in particular, the report brought by the scout that Fara and Lakris sent had been more than concerning.  
Their visitor spoke little among themselves, the forest unnerving them as far the scouts could tell, but what they said…  
‘Taking care of the witch’ was the most polite thing they ushered in low whispers.  
And additionally the Northuldra had somehow managed to anger a magical being that worked against them as it seemed.

All this and more shoot through Yelena’s head as she placed the final touches to her structure, knowing that something so unusual would please the Huldred immensely and combined with the basket full of treats hopefully draw her attention long enough to talk to her.  
She left the basket on one of the flat stones in the middle of the brook, stepped out of the water, wincing slightly had the cold snow at her feet and put on her shoes quickly, straighten her clothes, facing the brook before bowing her head respectfully, her voice sounding loud and clear across the clearing.

“I am Yelena Lethia, leader of the Northuldra and I have come to ask for your forgiveness, nymph of the forest, for one of us must have done something to anger you. Please accept our humble gifts and our apology.”

The feeling of being watched crept up on Yelena, the air around her almost sizzling with magic as it got darker, the light of the moon dimming down significantly and as she looked up again she saw a shadowy figure standing in the river, the outlines of the Huldred barely visible, her hair moving in the air like there were underwater, her eyes gleaming red in the darkness as they fixated her with an intense look.

A lesser woman would have shrunken at this almost terrifying demonstration of power but not Yelena.  
She had not excepted that the nymph would show herself so quickly, almost like she had been waiting for her, but all the better, she thought as she bowed again, speaking to her respectfully, hoping to call at least a truce with the magical creature until their guests were gone, but to her surprise a sound she had heard only once, long ago when she had been a child, something that sounded like a mix of softly rustling leaves and the sound of the reeds when the wind blew through them.

Laughter?

The Huldred was laughing at her!?  
And as Yelena raised her head again she found herself directly in front of these hauntingly beautiful eyes, black hair swirling around her face, and before she could do more than draw in a sharp breath the Huldred leaned even closer and Yelena closed her eyes instinctively, only a blink, thinking for a crazy second that the nymph was going to kiss her but as she opened them again the darkness was gone, the moon shining brightly again and the Huldred stood close to her little sculpture the basket in one hand, smiling sweetly and as Yelena blinked again, she found herself alone, only the rushing of the water for company.

 _‘What was that?’_ Yelena thought, rubbing her forehead without noticing it, slightly disappointed with this outcome as she turned around to make her way back to camp. She did not know if she had been successful, she could only hope that she had gained the forgiveness of the nymph, for she sure had looked pleased before she had vanished….

_‘Four out of six? This just gets better and better….’_ the Huldred thought as she lounged on a tree close to camp, eating another one of these tasty cakes the sly Yelena had brought her.  
She had barely believed her luck as one of her desired targets had come to her willingly, even bringing her a gift. She giggled to herself as she thought of the funny face the woman had made after she had received her mark, not releasing what had truly happened to her.

For the mortal it had only been a blink of an eye but in truth it had been much longer.  
As soon the lips of the nymph had touched the forehead of her chosen one, sly Yelena had fallen into a trance-like state, her eyes still closed, the mark of her magic giving the Huldred power over the silver-haired woman that send a pleasant tingle through her as he circled the older woman, pleased with her choice.  
Now she only needed the talented girl, Linga and of course the crown jewel of her collection, Honeymaren.

 _‘This is going to be so much fun!!_ ’ she thought, before leisurely picking another one of the cakes.  
There were really good! Maybe she would get Issun too…..oh she could see the face of the white spirit already!

_‘No more cakes for you!’_

Her laugh was loud and pleased, full of spiteful joy and anticipation!

Elsa jolted awake, not sure what had woken her, but she was sure she had heard something, a strong gust of wind shaking the trees perhaps?  
_‘Gale?’_ she asked the wind spirit, and reassurance flowed through her, as Gale offered to look around camp, and after a swift search could find nothing out of the ordinary.

Elsa laid still for a moment, listening intensely so she may catch whatever had woken her in the first place but it was quiet outside, only the hooting of an owl disturbed the tranquility of the night.

Elsa reminded herself that Maren had set up a tight net of guards all in and around camp, well-hidden and on high alert, the whole tribe ready to defend themselves, and combined with Gale keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble, Elsa felt safe, ready to take on anything that might lurk in the shadows.

She lay on her side, draped on fur blankets, the soft material of the blankets pleasant against her bare skin, looking behind her as the firm body, that was pressed into her back, shifted slightly.  
A strong arm held her in place, woven protectively around her waist, yet its grip still loose enough so Elsa could turn around fully, facing her companion.  
Maren slept peacefully, her bare chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm that soothed Elsa, yet a mere look at her slightly parted lips and exposed skin was enough to reignite that fire that had burned the spirt only a few hours ago in the most pleasant way.

Not able to resit she leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching softly, her hands carefully cupping Maren’s face, hoping that the tender caresses of her thumbs were enough to wake the warrior.

She found her wishes fulfilled as brown eyes met hers, blinking in quick succession, still unfocused and clouded with sleep but as Elsa let her hands wander, gracing Maren’s neck, her sides, leaning down and placing a longing kiss on her collarbone the snow queen found her need mirrored, eager hands founding the most pleasurable places with ease as Maren flipped them over so she was on top, her mouth crashing down on Elsa’s and for a second the fifth spirit felt embarrassed for not being able to control her neediness, waking Maren up in the middle of the night even though she needed to be rested for tomorrow.

But she could not help herself, the new world Maren had shown her too good to not spend time in any opportunity she got, now that she knew how it felt to revel in it, a world of softness and intimacy but also of bruised lips and teeth that left marks on tender flesh, a world Elsa could not get enough of.

All thoughts of embarrassment were washed away as Maren put an arm under her, easily lifted her up and pulled her in her lap, shifting them both so she could intertwine their legs.  
Elsa, suddenly understanding what Maren was doing, eagerly helped her and as their centers touched and it was the most amazing feeling.

Then Maren started moving against her and all Elsa could do was to wrap her arms around Maren, clinging to her like a lifeline and answer the slow, yet desperate rhythm the other set, her whole world narrowing down to the woman that made her feel like no one did before and the connection between them.

With the steady pace and the soft bits she received it did not take Elsa long to reach her edge, her high sneaking up on her and Maren did not stop, continuing her movements, slow and steady without missing a beat, stretching out the amazing feeling for Elsa, holding her as she trembled in pure bliss.

A low growl was Elsa’s reward as she too started to move her hips forward again, already feeling the familiar tightness growing anew as she encouraged the warrior by kissing every inch of tan skin she could reach.

Griping Elsa’s hips, Maren picked up the pace, both seeking the same thing, and as Elsa came the second time, it was nearly painful, her blood pulsing through her, and without thinking she let her fingernails rake over Maren’s back, so strong that it must have hurt, and after a few desperate thrusts, she felt Maren’s body shaking against her.  
After they calmed down, they remained intertwined like this, breathing hard, so close to each other that a younger Elsa had never thought possible and this was enough the spark of desire in her again and even so she was bone-tired she rolled her hips forward again, wanting, needing only to hear Maren hiss in…pain?

“Ah, ah….careful, careful!” Maren spoke through clenched teeth, quickly but tenderly freeing herself, unraveling their legs and laying them down on the furs again, one arm around Elsa, holding her to her side and the other draped over her forehead, heaving.

“Elsa…..I can’t again….give me a minute…” she said between labored breaths.

Reassured by the way Maren held her close, she leaned into her, allowing her pale fingers to draw soothing patterns over the lean muscles on the warrior’s stomach.

“Are you alright?”

“What? Ah yes…It's just… you know, too sensitive for anything right now.”

Elsa tried, she really tried to not let her disappointment show, but as always, Maren caught on.  
The warrior’s eyebrows nearly vanished behind her bangs, a mirthful smile in her face.

“You are actually disappointed! Aren’t you?”

“I am not…” even in her own ears that sounded unconvincing and as she meets Maren’s eyes she knew the truth was written all over her face, so strongly that the warrior could guess her true feelings even in the dark.  
And sure enough Maren burst out laughing, her whole body shaking as she tried to keep it down so her neighbors were not disturbed further.

“Stop laughing!” Elsa said, her brows furred as she tried to get out of the other's arms, feeling ashamed of herself, but before she could get away Maren pulled her back in and held her closer.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh, but Elsa! It was your third this night, are you never satisfied?” she teased her slightly, kissing Elsa tenderly on her forehead, her hands stroking her back and even though Maren’s words annoyed her somewhat she could not resist the pull of these soft caresses, craving the other woman’s touch to ridicules extend.

“I…I just…” she tried to explain herself, stumbling over her words, not really knowing what to say so Maren understood, really understood what their closeness, their connection meant to her.

“Hey, it’s fine. I was just teasing you. It is actually very flattering, really.” Maren spoke softly, now all jesting gone from her voice and as Elsa looked in her eyes again she saw love there, and she knew that Maren understood what she had tried to say.

Suddenly there was a concerned tint to Maren’s gaze and as she opened her mouth to speak Elsa wondered what had the smaller woman so worried all of the sudden.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“Uh? No.” Elsa answered, surprised by the question while Maren seemed clearly surprised by her answer.

“Really?” the warrior looked unconvinced, one eyebrow raised as she looked at her closely, probably trying to see if she was hiding something.

“Yes. Sure, what Gale as told us about the nymph and our guest’s sounds not very promising and the prospect of fifty armed warriors, who all seemed to share the believe that I am an actual witch, are coming for a visit is not very good one but I am not afraid.  
I have you, and the tribe and if it gets really dire, I have my magic.”

Maren smile was like the sun, warm and full and Elsa happily welcomed her kiss.

“You have me.” The warrior confirmed, after leaning back.

“But Elsa, please let your magic be the last resort, only when there is no other option left! Promise me that.”

Maren sounded so serious all of a sudden, her words so urgent so that Elsa hurried to answer.

“I promise. But why? Do you think I am not strong enough to send them packing?” she teased, trying to lighten the mood again, but Maren’s eyes remained full of worry as she spoke.

“No, I know you could probably defeat trice as much if you really wanted to but…” she sighed deeply: “- you would have to kill if just half is true what Yelena told me about the tribes. They will not back down easily and I really want to prevent a lifelong feud when there is a possibility for peace.”

“Should I hide my magic?”

“No, you stick out no matter what. When they see you they will know who you are. It would be like me trying to hide my right hand, it would severe no purpose and would only make me look silly in the end.  
Use your magic like you always do, just skip the ice-spikes for now.”

Elsa could not stop the giggle as she nodded, happy that the warrior did not seem so troubled anymore.

“Just be yourself so they can see that you are not someone that they have to fear. Make them see….you, the real you, so they can look past their bias like most people in Arendelle were able too. If we managed that I am sure there is nothing to worry about.”

Love flowed through Elsa at Maren’s words, strong and sure, before a thought hit Elsa suddenly.

“How was the relationship with the other tribes and Arendelle back then?”

“Well, from what Yelena told me we were the first to make contact with your grandfather and the other tribes were very wary of him. They decided to wait and see how our alliance would turn out and well…you know the rest.”

Elsa frowned, displeased with her grandfather’s legacy yet again. She had to give herself a little push to come back in the here and now.

“Then we can count ourselves lucky that Anna is not here right now.”

“You can say that again! The queen of Arendelle, accompanied by her future husband who talks for his reindeer and a walking, talking snowmen! By the spirits, that would be something…..”

Both laughed lightly at that, and suddenly Elsa felt how tired she was and she moved closer to Maren, snuggling into her, relishing how Maren shifted so she could lay more comfortable, loving the easy comfort it brought and the soft shaking of Maren’s body…wait? Why was her body shaking? Was she…?

“Why are you laughing?” she said, her tone low but Maren did not seem to notice or care that she had entered dangerous territory.  
The warrior tried to catch herself, taking a deep breath, pushing her laughter down.

“Here I was thinking you are worried, scared even and that’s why you threw yourself at me but it turns out you were just gagging for me!”

Hands that were much colder then usual poked the unprotected sides of the warrior, making Maren shriek and laugh at the same time.

It was nearly noon, nearly time. Yelena had sent a messenger to Lakris and Fara, giving her go to lead the guests into camp.  
All were ready but tense. Elsa could see Issun’s hand shaking as he tried to work by the hearth, as usual, and Ryder who kindly took the knife from him to take over cutting vegetables, receiving a grateful smile in return before Issun looked for a task that did not require a steady hand.

Issun was not the only one that was on edge. Some of the younger warriors looked grim, barely able to stop their bodies from shaking, their older comrades acting extra calm to ease their nerves.

Venling, Alvor and all parents of the tribe had ushered their kids together, seeing to it that they stayed in the side of the camp closest to the reindeer, guarded by a group of handpicked warriors, so a quick escape was possible and it was a relief knowing that Gelwa was among them, probably playing with Linga and Fen.

Venling only stayed with them under protest, wanting to be at Trad’s side and only her partner’s plea and Yelena’s stern reminder that she had a third child to think of, made her give in.  
Alvor had taken her place next to Rue but Iloh and Flippan did not leave Elsa's side, looking nervously around, making for two very adorable bodyguards.  
Yelena and Maren looked relaxed, almost unfazed by the tense situation, but Elsa saw the small line between Maren’s eyes, that only appeared when she was worried and Yelena tried to keep her face even more stoic than usual to hide her true feelings.  
It was a weird experience for Elsa to see the two fret but she herself felt…not at ease, no….but prepared. She knew what was at stake but she trusted these two women, confident in their abilities and solve the situation peacefully.  
She searched Maren’s eyes, smiling reassuringly at her, and a thankful gleam could be seen in the warrior’s gaze.

Then the sound of rustling leaves, a reindeer running at full speed and a voice shouting made everyone jolt. The voice was encouraging the animal to go even faster, it was voice Elsa would always recognize.

“Anna?” she said out loud and everyone around turned their heads to Elsa only to jolt again as Sven crashed into camp, dragging the sled behind him full speed, Anna on reins, while Kristoff and Olaf held on to the vehicle for dear life. Some of the tribe had to jump aside to avoid being run over, screams of surprise could be heard everywhere.

“Elsa!” Anna jumped from the sled and into Elsa’s arms.

“You are okay! I was so worried!! Gale did not answer me, and she always does and I thought ….I thought…were you expecting us?”

If the situation was not so serious Elsa nearly would have laughed but as she saw how Yelena settled everyone down again, how quickly Ryder and Issun took care of Sven while three bulky warriors pushed the sled somewhere out of sight and how Maren talked fast to Kristoff, the face of her future brother in law scrunched up in concern, she quickly turned to her sister, the arrival of a much larger group reaching her ears.

“Listen, stay close to me and follow my lead. I explain everything later.” she said as she gestured Olaf to stand behind her.

She smiled reassuringly at Anna, griping her hand and squeezing it tightly.

For a moment there was only confusion in Anna’s eyes but then something steeled in their depths and as the sounds of many reindeer and horses came closer and closer, both sisters turned to face whatever was coming for them - hand in hand and ready! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading😊.  
> Now we get to the exiting stuff😆  
> Stay tunned!
> 
> And thanks to all who left a comment and/or Kudo😊
> 
> Take care!


	4. Of Many Meetings And Warm Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, have with fun with the next chapter and take care out there!

They rushed into camp like they owned the place, fifty warrior’s armed from head to toe, the armor some of them wore, gleaming in the sun, their mounts, some reindeer or small horses, some huge steeds, fierce-looking and intimidating, trampled the snow, mixing it with the dirt below, making it look like disgusting brown white mush. Fara lead them in, sitting tall on Ventisk, her imposing-looking reindeer and with her scared face and dark gaze, she looked almost dangerous.

 _‘She probably is dangerous, just not for you.’_ Elsa thought, understanding immediately why she had been chosen to lead their ‘guests’ into camp.

Out of nowhere, Lakris landed in front of the group, only the slight rustling of the leaves above her gave away where she had been coming from, adjusting her bow and quiver over her shoulder before calmly walking up to Yelena and Maren to give a quick report, before climbing up the closes tree, vanishing from sight again. Some of the mounts had spooked slightly at Lakris’ sudden appearance, their riders calming them with reassuring pats on their necks and sides before letting their eyes wander to the trees surrounding them, probably trying to make out if there were more warriors hiding up in there, bow and arrow aimed down at them.

 _‘Maren **is** right. Yelena is a sly fox!’_ Elsa thought, as she marveled at the simple trick, for now, the guests could not be sure how many warriors were up there, waiting for Yelena’s command, a brilliant way of showing your force without shoving it in their faces, threatening them openly.

Eight of their guests in the front row dismounted, four among them walking with emphasized easiness, obviously trying to show no fear or concern and Elsa, did not need anyone to tell her that this were the leaders of the other tribes.

She remembered what Yelena had told her about the other tribes and tried to distinguish which one was which.

The Ittan among them were easy, for the two men were huge and wore metal armor that looked skillfully crafted like the ones in Arendelle. The older one of the two, in particular, looked like a mountainside on legs, nearly twice as tall than any of the men around him, and at least three times as wide. With his muscle packed, scarred arms and broad back he looked threatening, but Elsa could see something in his grizzled face, even though most of it was hidden among a proud, strawberry-blond beard. Something that went beyond the strict expression he showed now.

The young man at his side had not reached the enormous dimensions of the other but was on the best way to. Both looked very similar so Elsa mussed he was the son of the older one, or at least a very close relative.

The beautifully decorated bow of the tall, muscular women, with dark skin, pricing, almost black eyes and long white hair, told Elsa that this was the leader of the Lansa. It was remarkable how fit she still was for she looked like she was in her sixties, at the very least! She wore grey and white clothes, that made her look like an old but still strong wolf, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The woman next to her looked like an exact replica of the older one, only that her hair was still yet black.

_‘Probably her daughter.’_

Suddenly a long-eared owl and a nearly complete white gyrfalcon, that hadonly little black tips at his wings shot from the sky, easily landing on the antlers of the reindeers that belonged to the woman, who could only be a little older than Elsa herself, and a young man who had dismounted the beasts a few moments ago, reveling them to be of the Nord.

_‘The Nord have tamed owls and hawks and with their help became masterful hunters.’_

Elsa could hear the echo of Yelena’s voice in her head as she looked at them.

The woman had brown hair and skin, her eyes blue like the sky above them, clad in clothes that shared the color of her eyes, just like the rest of her tribe was. She was small but lean, her whole being almost screaming authority, and like Yelena, she kept her face very neutral, so no one may see her true feelings, Elsa guessed.

The young man, with light skin and brown hair, was the only one that seemed relaxed, yet Elsa noticed that his hand laid at the handle of a long knife that hung at his belt, deceiving the impression he was trying to give.

_‘That only leaves…’_

The Etelar leader was of normal size and stature, and it was remarkable how unremarkable he looked, as he stood there in his simple black tunic, smiling. It was the weirdest thing and never had Elsa seen such a face, that gave you nothing to hold on to, no feature that stood out, nothing in his grey eyes that gave away what he was thinking, only pleasant friendliness, which felt like a mask that hides the truth from the world. He glanced discreetly around, only stopping for the slightest moment at Elsa and Anna, taking in their joined hands and for the briefest second, Elsa’s and his eyes met, a shiver running down her spine and by the way Anna held her hand tighter she knew her sister felt it too.

_‘Relax Elsa, you can’t judge people like this just because he reminds you of…..just be vigilant!’_

His companion was a different matter though.

The woman was about the same height and age as Maren, her yet black hair was woven into two practical braids, her storm grey eyes looked hard and unforgiving, a born fighter if Elsa ever saw one. Her eyes roamed around too, but much less discreet until there found Rue. Her arms, that she had crossed over her chest, unfolded, her eyes widened at the sight of the old, blind women, remained glued to her with an odd expression in them.

But before Elsa could think more about it Yelena spoke: “Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! What an honor to greet you as guests again. Please, allow me to…”

“Ah let us skip this nonsense and come straight to the point shall we!” the leader of the Lansa spoke, her rough voice cutting through the cold air.

“Vil, that was uncalled for!” the mountain of a men spoke, his beard moving were his mouth was, his blue eyes pricing the hotheaded woman sternly.

He turned back to Yelena, addressing her more friendly: “ Yelena Lethia, you may not remember me anymore for I was just a little lad as the forest fell, but I remember you well and it is good to see that you are still around and strong as ever. I am…”

“Alykas Fjell, how could I forget you? The smartest boy in all the north and the lands beyond that.”

There was something friendly gleaming in the huge man’s eyes, but before he could speak again the leader named Vil interrupted them rudely again.

“Cut the crap, Alykas! You want to see something uncalled for!!?? Then look at this!!”

The tall woman pointed at Elsa and Anna, and the snow queen held on even tighter to Anna’s hand, stepping forward a little, without even noticing to protect her little sister. At the same moment, she felt Iloh and at her side again, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Flippan moving closer to Anna’s side, feeling Krsitoff’s strong presence at her back. Above them there was the slightest rustling in the trees like a warrior up there had shifted his or her weight to be able to move quicker, if swift action was called for.

But Vil seemed not to notice or she simply did not care, as she marched closer to Elsa, speaking loudly, her words clearly intended to hurt.

“The witch standing at attendance for us, accompanied by the queen of the Arendelle, granddaughters of the scum that killed Jothaja and build the dam that not just nearly destroyed the Enchanted Forest but our territories too!”

Before Elsa could do much more than wonder where this Vil had her information, Yelena intertwined, her voice not unfriendly but loud and clear, causing the tall woman to stop in her tracks.

“Their mother was Northuldra. Therefore they are people of the sun and have every right to be here!”

“Oh, please forgive me! A half-blood witch and half-blood traitor queen, that makes everything better of course.”

Vil’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, as she came closer yet again, and Elsa felt the urge to lash out, protect her sister and stop this woman to speak like this about her, in her anger barely realizing that she had been insulted too.

Vil took one more step towards Anna and her and like this was the sign all had been waiting for, many things happened at once. Iloh stepped in front of Elsa and Anna, pushing them back a little, shielding them with her body gripping Elsa’s free hand to prevent the spirit from using her magic, speaking fearlessly to the much taller woman.

“This is close enough!”

Flippan mirrored Iloh, gesturing Anna to stay close while Elsa felt how Kristoff laid a calming hand on the shoulder of each sister.

The other Northuldra around them seemed to move as one, all stepping a little closer, making sure there were not standing alone.

To top it all off, Lakris, Trad and three other warriors dropped out of the trees, landing deftly on their feet, bow and arrow ready in a second, all aiming at Vil.

“Step back!”

Lakris’s voice, normally so friendly, was deep almost threatening, as she fixated the Lansa-leader.

Vil’s warriors tensed visibly but she gave them a sign to not do anything.

Even though Elsa did not want to; she must admit that this woman was fearless! She only raised her eyebrows, looking at Elsa, taunting her like she was not in mortal danger at all!

“What is it, witch? Not strong enough to face me alone?”

She hit her chest with her fists, a loud and clear ‘come at me if you are brave enough’ but Elsa did not fall for it, the promise she gave Maren still fresh in her mind. A disparaging smile came to Vil’s lips, and like proven a point or something like that she turned before her eyes fell on something behind Elsa.

“Hahah, really Yelena? What happened to your craftsmanship? Look at this ugly thing!”

Elsa turned her eyes to where Vil was pointing, feeling many around her do the same, finding Olaf with an appalled expression on his face. The proud chief obvious thought that he was some kind of statue.

“That is not a very nice thing to say!” he spoke so everyone could hear him, stepping forward before Elsa could stop him, his little stick hands on his middle, looking like a stern mother, scolding her child.

The effect was enormous!

Instantly Vil jumped back, bellowing ‘Witchcraft!’, her face full of horror, the gathered fighters drew their weapons at the same time while their leaders and their chosen successors tensed visibly. All except one. The small woman, leader of the Nord, looked at Olaf with great interest, blinking one, two times and then laughed. Laughed wholeheartedly, making her look even younger. The warriors lowered the weapons they had just drawn, looking slightly dumbfounded.

“Really Vil?! Witchcraft?? Look at him, he is adorable.”

“Adorable? Are you out of your mind? It’s walking, talking snow! It’s an abomination!”

The small woman rolled her eyes, before bending down in front of Olaf, smiling, asking him in a kind voice: “ With whom do I have the pleasure if may ask?”

Olaf, always the perfect little gentlemen, made a curtesy, which would have made any past queen and king of Arendelle proud, before answering: “I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs.”

He had spoken like he was a highly honored duke, that announced his divine presence, not that he liked something so normal as a hug, and behind her, she could hear some of the tribe snigger at his antics and had Yelena the faintest hint of a smile on her face?

“Who doesn’t?” the leader of the Nord spoke, still smiling, clearly fond of this little snowman.

She stood up, raised her right hand to her heart, bowing her head in a way that reminded Elsa of the greeting the Northuldra warriors had for each other.

“I am Lato Graugle. It is an honor to meet you, Olaf, giver of warm hugs and friendly greetings.”

With one last smile for the snowman and another curious look for Elsa, Lato turned around, facing Yelena before repeating the greeting she had giving Olaf.

“And greetings to you, Yelena Lethia.”

Lato accepted Yelena’s bow before laughing lightly again, looking at the leader of the Etelar, the only one who had yet to usher a single word. “

I must say Taitava, your understanding of ‘evil sorcery’ is a little….off. I doubt that a witch would make something so cute.”

She smiled again at Olaf, while he shyly kicked the dirt, giggling at the compliment.

“We have only been here for a few minutes, Lato.”

His voice was like silk rolling off his tongue, deep and resonating in the most pleasant way.

“And would a witch not choose something that looks harmless to lure you in?”

His eyes found Elsa again, holding her gaze longer this time, a clear challenge, and Elsa tried not to blink, standing her ground again like she did with Vil.

“I highly doubt it! I have a pretty good nose when it comes to people, and this woman is no witch.”

Lato spoke confidently, her warriors put back their weapons, like the word of their leader was a simple fact, but none of the other chiefs seemed to agree. Silences hang over them, and Elsa felt many doubtful eyes on her.

“We will see. But where are my manners? I am Taitava Sint, leader of the Etelar. Please accept my humble greetings, Yelena Lethia of the Northuldra.”

A short bow and without even waiting for an answer he continued.

“As pleasant as it is to talk about your newest…additions to your tribe, that is not why we are here.”

_‘Oh really? Gale, Lakris and Fara tell a different story!’_

Elsa thought and glanced at Yelena and Maren. If they had similar thoughts, they did not show it, their faces a mask of friendly attention that revealed nothing of their true thoughts.

“34 years ago you made a bad decision that affected us all, brought new problems and dangers to us, so we came to see if you are still strong enough to protect the forest and the spirits that live here, we demand the old trial of you, accept the challenge of the Proving, as tradition demands it.”

Elsa did not understand anything! What was 'the Proving'? Old trials? She had no clue what this meant and that angered her a little. The past months she had less and less of these little hiccups where she had no clue what everyone was talking about. Normal when you were not raised in the forest, but by the great effect, Taitava’s words had, it was probably something bad.

Iloh next to Elsa drew her breath in sharply, whispered conversations spread like a fire among her fellow Northuldra, the warriors among the crowd let their hands unconsciously wander to knives on belts, or grabbed the bow or staff tighter, their knuckles turning white, Fara, in particular, looked absolutely murderous.

But as Elsa looked to Maren and Yelena, both calm looking, yet she could feel the surprise radiating from the two women. It was a mere look they shared, the snow queen knew that the two women had not expected this outcome and a dreadful feeling griped at Elsa’s heart as Maren gave her leader the slightest nod.

_‘What are you doing Maren?!’_

But before Elsa could do more than push her panic down, Yelena answered, her voice loud and all the commotion in the crowd stopped at once.

“We accept your challenge. But I am past my prime; therefore I choose my successor, Honymaren Nattura, to face the trials on my behalf.”

"As you wish." came the smooth answer.

Elsa's head started to spin, her fear for Maren jumped back into the forefront again.

_‘Trap! A Trap, Maren!! Don’t!’_

The woman she loved was going to face some stupid probably dangerous ordeal, and by the looks on everyone’s faces…..suddenly she had trouble breathing.

The firm grip of Anna’s hand grounded her again, and combined silent comfort Iloh gave her and the calming presence of Flippan and Kristoff close by she managed to hold it all in until their guests were lead off to the gohati’s that had been built for them, many Northuldra following to tend to their needs and probably keep an eye on them too.

As Ryder passed her to tend to the reindeer and horses of the other tribes, Elsa found her fear mirrored in them, he too desperately trying to keep calm. Issun was at his side, discretely giving his hand a soft squeeze the young herder thankfully accepted, before concentrating on his work.

The leaders and their successors followed Yelena and Maren, reaching Yelena’s goahti, the taller ones among them bending down low to make it through the door. Maren was the last to go in, looking around like she searched for something, then her eyes found Elsa’s and her brave warrior actually tried to smile for her, put her at ease, making her heart swell with love, so strong that she too tried to smile, helping Maren by not losing it completely before she knew what exactly was going on.

_'But by Ahtohallan, If it is too dangerous I will use my magic and show them the witch they have been looking for! Promise or no promise.'_

Mere seconds ago her surroundings had been so full, so many people everywhere, now it was only Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Iloh, Flippan and herself standing there, for everyone else had rushed off to tend to their duties. There was an eerie silence for a few moments in which Elsa could only hear the rapid beating of her heart.

Then….

“Well…that could have gone better!” Never in her life had Elsa agreed so wholeheartedly with anything her sister had said. But at least her fear was gone, replaced by the strong need to help Maren. 

"Iloh, tell me all you know about the Proving."

The Huldred nearly squealed, **squealed** , with joy! Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought it would work out so well! The Proving!?

_‘Perfect!! Oh, white spirit, Elsa, or whatever they call you….you are in for a treat!’_

It was only sad that she most certainly would not be able to collect this Honeymaren after all, and for a moment she felt a little robbed of her toy. But then she thought of the fun that was waiting and shrugged the potential loss of.

_‘Ah well, I will find something else to play with.’_

Pleased with herself she joined the darkness, vanishing without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it!  
> Shit is getting down soon :-)  
> So, stay tuned!


	5. Of The Proving And Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa learns about the Proving and is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have fun with the next chapter. Like always you should read the other parts of the 'Home'-series or you will be lost!  
> Enjoy!

Elsa sat very still in her goahti, feeling Anna gripping her hand tightly again as both sisters sat close to each other, intensely listening to Iloh, who shared all she knew about the Proving.  
Kristoff was glued to Anna’s other side while Olaf sat in front of Elsa and Anna, leaning back against them, his mere presence a great comfort for the snow queen.  
Flippan was there too, preparing the tea and coffee for all.

“There are three trials in the Proving – the Trial of the Hunt, the Trial of Endurance, and the Trial of the Ring.  
At the Trial of the Hunt the contender, in this case, Maren gets a head start of an hour before the chosen hunters of the other tribes can go after her.  
They will try to catch her…without weapons!”

Iloh hurried to ad as Elsa had caused a snowstorm in the little hut that made Flippan nearly spill the tea, and let everyone inside shiver.  
The young man placed a warm cup of Elsa’s tea in her hands, the simple gesture calmed the upset spirit immediately, reminding her that she was not alone with this problem, but had her family and friends at her side.  
She took a deep breath to make the snow go away again, gesturing for Iloh to continue.

“But there is a little twist in this trial. One of the hunters has a trinket of some sort, that the contender has to bring back, something small that is chosen by the contenders….wife, husband or ……someone the contended might be courting…”

“What? I have to choose what Maren has to bring back?”

“And present to the hunters that are after Maren. It is a little ceremony to be true and when I know anything about my mother than that she would not let this chance pass her by to make you look more….like a human with feelings, not what they see in you. I bet she even asks you to lay the mushy stuff on thick!!”

The snow was back, no storm, only a soft fall, not caused by dread this time, but embarrassment.  
Elsa felt her cheeks turn hot as she imagined herself acting like one of the ‘fair maidens’ in these prosy romance novels Anna loved so, swooning at the side of their knight and somehow always fainting at the smallest thing so they could be caught in strong arms.  
She almost cringed visibly at the thought that Yelena could ask her to do something like that, but she tried to restrain herself, knowing that Anna would jump at the chance to tease her, when she realized just how embarrassed she was but Anna seemed totally distracted.

“Your mother?”

“Yep I do have indeed a mother and did not just blossomed out of a mystical pool that reflected the moonlight.”

Iloh seemed surprised about what she said herself, clearly loving it.

“Uh, I use that as my pick up line for next time. Sounds really great…”

“No, no I know you have a mother, because everyone has one….obviously. What I meant to say was: Who is your mother that she could make Elsa participating in a ritual?”

“Yelena, the leader of all Northuldra!” Iloh stated promptly, her nearly childish pride making Elsa smile.

“Wait, what? You are Yelena’s daughter?”

“Yes..”

“But you look nothing alike! You are nothing alike! Not even a little!”

“Yeah I get that a lot. I come after my father. Lucky for me, he was the hot one.” Iloh whispered, winking at Anna; giggling at her flabbergasted face.

“That is all very interesting but should we not come back to the real problem?”

Flippan’s unusual solemn expression quickly brought them all back on track.

“So this trinket has to be brought back to the person who gave it to the hunters. The contender has till next sunrise. Maren will be the hunted and the hunter at the same time.  
Then there is the Trail of Endurance. The contender has to stand on high pole on one leg, for forty -eight hours, keeping her balance, with no food or water, no sleep. The trial ends after the time runs out or the contender gives up.  
And last but not least we have the Trial of the Ring. And you have seen it already.”

Elsa blinked, trying to remember what Iloh could mean.

“The one time Mattias asked her to play ‘Ring’ with guards at the castle? When we visited Arendelle to see the trolls?”

“Exactly. There is a ring and Maren has to defend it against all fighters that chose to challenge her. When no more challengers step forward, Maren wins.”

“Over how many days the trials are held?”

“A week.”

“What happens when Maren wins?” Elsa asked, suddenly curious of the price for such an ordeal, cramped in such a short amount of time.

“She will be honored beyond belief and recognized as one of the strongest and bravest among the living, a blessed one. It’s the way to prove ones worth, and by extension, our worth, that we are blessed by nature. And she can ask the tribes for the Great Favor, anything she wants.” Iloh spoke simply, her eyes very serious.

“Anything?”

Elsa could barely believe what she heard.

“Anything.”

“And they have to give it to her? Even when she asked to… I don’t know, get the firstborn child of every family or something crazy like that?” Anna asked, also astounded at this weird tradition.

“Yes.”

Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself for the last question she had to ask Iloh.

“What if Maren loses?”

Iloh paused for a moment, confirming Elsa’s fears.

“The tribes may ask anything they want of us …”

There was silence; even Anna seemed to be speechless for a moment.  
But only a moment!

“ **That is absolutely insane!** When they can ask for literary anything, there are a thousand ways this could end very badly. Why did Yelena and Maren agree to this?” Anna could obviously not believe it that the normal so progressive Northuldra would participate in such a backward tradition and Elsa shared the sentiment.

But what was done, was done.  
Maren would compete to protect the tribe from ridiculously high demands at the cost of her own safety.  
The weirdest feeling overcame Elsa. Not the hot passionate anger that radiated in waves of her sister, but something colder, but just as threatening, like the quietness between blizzards in the mountains.

“That’s it! I am telling them to stop this madness!” Anna stood, ignoring Kristoff’s try to stop her.  
Elsa followed only a second later but no talk was on her mind.  
She was going to send the tribes’ home, her magic already rising in her, her hands sizzling with its power! She was going to protect Maren and her people.

She was going to release the wrath of the witch!

The mood was heavy in Yelena’s goahti, and even though Maren tried not to show it, felt her inside burning with anger, as she placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Vil Skog, who finally had condescended herself to tell them her full name, but with no formal greeting, no sign of respect a leader like Yelena deserved, from her position alone.

The nerve of that woman!

And the way she treated Elsa, insulted Anna…..  
Maren’s fist balled, her anger now burning her throat too and by the challenging smile, Vil gave her it was clear that the old warrior knew exactly what Maren hid behind her friendly facade, shamelessly enjoying the fact that she could not act upon her impulses.

_‘Spirits, please let me face her in the Ring!’_

At least her successor, Hankana Skog, seemed to possess some basic manners, speaking in a respectful voice whenever she addressed someone.  
The others were friendly enough as well.

Alykas Fjell and Vouri, his eldest son, gave little away from themselves, polite yes, but distant too, clearly estimating the situation.  
Lato Grauugle and her next in line, Usko Linien acted similar but more open, even laughed sometimes over one of Yelena’s dry remarks. Clearly the two women seemed to get along well, a glimmer of hope at least but this Taitava Sint….it was hard to figure this one out.  
He was pleasant, friendly even but every time she looked him in the eyes, a strong instinct that nearly made her jolt up, urging her to attack or flee, overcame her and all her self-control was needed to stop herself. The same instinctively reaction she had when she found a snake on her path, silently waiting for someone to be careless enough to step to close.

_‘Or like a spider in its web.’_

His daughter Gral was made of different stuff, not as subtle or smooth as her father, trying her best to be polite but it was clear that she rather be anywhere else than here. Maren had learned that Gral was not the successor of her father, as Taitava had corrected Yelena, his ever-present smile only slightly moving, but her older brother Harmaa, who stayed behind to take care of the Etelar.  
But one look at Gral was enough for Maren to know why Taitava had brought her along instead of his son – she was here for the Ring, a true adversary to look out for and the warrior in Maren felt the spark of excitement at the upcoming competition with her! It was weird how much she liked that feeling..... 

On and on they talked, about the details of the Proving, exchanging trivial pleasantries and Maren listened closely, watched each interaction like a hawk until something clicked in her mind, finally understanding why they had come, challenging the tribe in that way.  
It was in Taitava’s ever pleasant smile, Gral’s darting eyes, Alykas’ and Vouri’s stiff shoulders and Lato’s and Usko’s slightly furrowed brows.  
They were afraid!  
Some could hide it better than others, but it was now it was painfully clear to Maren.  
The way they spoke about the mist, the spirits and especially Elsa and they were more than warry of Anna and Arendelle…..  
Maren bit back a deep sigh.

_‘Spirits.’_

Since the time of old the Proving had only been won by strongest, the bravest and the smartest – the ones blessed by nature itself.  
Trying to comprehend their thoughts Maren went through them step by step.  
If she won, she was a blessed one, and if a blessed one accepted Elsa in her tribe, put her under her protection how could she be a witch, a threat to them?

And if a blessed one approved the alliance with Arendelle, it was like nature itself approved of it.  
But when Maren loosed….well, the course of action was clear too when nature withdraw her blessing for the protector of the forest.  
It was maddening how much was at stake, and Maren felt reminded of that dance at Anna’s coronation, but only ten times worse, for failure here could mean at best a tense peace and at worst case, war.

_‘So, no pressure Maren, right?’_

“It is decided then! Tomorrow we hold the first trial.” Yelena spoke, the rest of the room agreeing with her before the wise leader offered their high guests to show them to their goahti’s.

“Rest now, Maren. You will need your strength.” Yelena spoke simply and without saying more Maren understood the silent order.

_‘Go find Elsa and Anna. Calm them down and then convince Elsa to play along.’_

One by one they left and Maren followed their every step, trying to find out more about the nature of their intentions.  
As there were gone Maren quickly made her way to Elsa’s goahti, knowing the poor woman must feel like cat on hot bricks by now.  
As she reached her destination she could hear loud voices from inside:

“That’s it! I am telling them to stop this madness!”

And just as Maren wanted to get the door, the small entrance to Elsa’s home flew open, and Anna blinked at her, her righteous anger put on hold at Maren’s sudden appearance, and close behind her was Elsa, and even though she looked absolutely murderous for a seacond, Maren could not help but smile as she dismissed her magic quickly.

“What are you two doing?” she asked as she stepped inside, raising an eyebrow at them both and it was amazing how a powerful spirit of nature and the queen of a large nation could look like two girls caught with the hands in the honeypot in mere moments.

“I….I” it was rare that Elsa stuttered like that, especially when she talked with her, but it only lasted for a moment, her shoulders straightened, standing tall, looking Maren straight in the eye.

“I will not let a stupid tradition get you killed. Iloh told me all about the Proving and I….”

“Elsa, its fine I am not going to die. That someone died had not happened for hundreds of years and…

“So it has happened?”

 _‘_ _Damn, walked right into this one, Nattura.’_

“Yes, but that was long ago.”

“But it is still dangerous.”

“Of course it’s dangerous, Elsa. It is a trial to prove the Northuldras strength, to defend our place in this forest, as its protectors. Tomorrow, at the first trail –“

“Tomorrow?!”

‘Damn Nattura, watch your mouth!’

“Yes, tomorrow.”

Maren took a deep breath, slightly agitated at Elsa’s rebellious look, blue eyes telling her that the 'ice-witch' would take things into her magical hands if not given a good reason not to.  
Their voices had gotten louder, both not really yelling at each other yet, not a fight but their first real disagreement and Maren could feel the other’s in the room shift uncomfortably like most people do when they witness a quarrel between lovers.

“Do you understand why I have to do this?” the warrior tried to sound calm.

Elsa fixated her with an icy stare, blue flames burning high, her chest heaving slightly and in this moment Maren had never seen something more beautiful than this woman, ready to fight and protect her loved ones, not caring of her own safety.

“Why?” she asked, no demanded an answer, her voice unusual hard as she talked to the warrior.

Desire sparked in Maren’s loins, surprising herself how much she felt drawn to this more forceful side of Elsa.

 _‘Concentrate! Now is not the time!’_ she thought, pushing her lewd thoughts down, taking a deep breath and folding her arms across her chest, calming herself with the familiar gesture.

“For me to face the Proving and win is the only way to convince the other tribes that we still blessed by nature and belong here, that you belong here, gain there respect and eventually reinstall old alliances.”

“I am the fifth spirit! If they honor nature so much they should honor this fact by all means! Athollan has called me.”

“The Northuldra believe in Athollan, Elsa. We respect the wisdom of the great mother but she is no part of their culture. There have they own ‘Athollan’s’, you might say.  
Take the Nord for example; they believe in the great green owl, strong mother of the sky, whose eyes reflect the truth in one’s heart for anyone to see or the Itaan. They honor Hálogi, the personified blue flame that gave them the heat to work their metal and planted the bright ideas in their minds.  
Athollan means nothing for any of them, but all except the judgment of the Proving.”

Elsa’s eyes still burned for a few moments, before her fighting spirit was replaced with concern, intense worry looking at Maren and love flooded the warrior’ heart, strong and steady.  
She tried a smile, reaching for the other’s hand, holding it tenderly, her once so smooth skin now a little ruff from living in the forest and a new wave of love hit her hard, speaking softly almost intimate, in that tone of voice she reserved for Elsa when there were alone, coaxing something new into her eyes besides the worry, something Maren could not quite place.

“Hey, do you think I roll on my back and let myself be beaten? You have seen how I crushed Trad last sparring match, right? Or these poor fools in Arendelle that thought I was just some tree-hugger with a stick?”

That made Elsa smile, her gaze all soft before she lowered her eyes, looking to the ground, obviously thinking, before sighing deeply, reconnecting their gaze again.

“Trust me.” Maren spoke softly and her small smile grew a little even as she held her gaze cast downwards.

“I trust you.” She spoke so quietly that Maren nearly missed it and with a sharp intake of breath blue eyes met hers again, now full of warmth.

“Seems like I have to pick something for you to bring back to me.” she said quietly, smiling timid at Maren, before raising one eyebrow at her.

“But if they try anything fishy they get the ice-spikes treatment.”

“I am counting on it.” Maren answered, laughing lightly, her heart fluttering.

Someone cleared their throat close by and the warrior jolted slightly, realizing she had forgotten the others completely.  
Kristoff looked extremely uncomfortable, Olaf obvious to what was happening around him for he had one of Elsa’s books in his little stick hands, reading intensely, Iloh and Flippan proudly sprouted cat-like grins on their faces and Anna, who had still had her hand against her mouth, indicating that she was the one that wanted Maren’s attention, had slightly red cheeks but her grin fought with some other emotions, making her look she was in pain.

“Sorry!” it blurted out of her and Maren must have looked just as lost as she felt, for Anna hurried to continue.

“Sorry for rushing in like this. Me being here makes everything tenser and I should have thought before I-“

Maren stopped her right there with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“Anna, it is fine. Neither Yelena nor I hold the worry for your sister against you. If I had been at your place, I would have done exactly the same.”  
Anna looked immensely relieved at Maren’s words.  
“Thank you. I still want to talk to Yelena though. Do you know where she is?”  
“Sure. I bring you.”  
And with one last fond squeeze for Elsa’s hand, she lead Anna out of the goahti.

Mere moments after Maren and Anna had left her little home, Elsa found herself alone, for Kristoff head out to find Ryder with Iloh and Flippan close at his heels, planning to help where there could and Olaf had wandered off at one point, probably finding some children to play with, asking them complex questions about life while they're where at it.  
Sighing deeply she roamed her humble passions for a trinket, the price Maren had to bring back to her, as a knock at her door interrupted her.

As she opened it, she found Gelwa, something clutched in her fist, smiling up at her.

“Hello, Elsa!” She said, clearly excited about something.

“Gelwa! What are you doing here? It is getting late; you should go back to your Gran-Ven.”

“I know! Sorry, but everyone is talking about the Proving and Gran-Ven has told me about the price Maren has to bring back to you. And I thought you could take this!”

The girl opened her hand reviling the white queen of the chess game Elsa has gifted her.  
The snow queen’s eyes widened a bit, touched at the thoughtfulness of the girl, and this strong feeling made a comeback, the urge to protect the young girl nearly overwhelming.

 _‘When all this mess is over, I talk to Anna.’_ Elsa thought pushed the complex emotions aside again, for more pressing matters were waiting, first and foremost to get Maren safely through the Proving.  
But as Elsa insisted to bring Gelwa back home, waiting until she had entered the small resting hut, she had a pretty good guess where this river of feelings was going to take her if she dared to go with its current.

As Elsa returned home, the sun had set and Maren was waiting for her inside, already laying in bed, and as Elsa joined her under the many fur blankets, they held each other close, the spirit relishing in the contact and by the way, Maren sank onto her side, the warrior seemed to feel the same.  
They did not say much, not needing too, even if most people would say that in this kind of situation, more talk was in order.

But Elsa chose only three words, knowing they would convey the depth of her worry and commitment better than any big speech she could ever give.

“I love you.”

It came surprisingly easy over Elsa’s lips. As she imagined this seance, she had stumbled more over her own tongue, was nervous, but now was now tremble in her voice.

Rarely she had felt so sure of anything in her life before.

Even in the dark, she could see how Maren’s eyes light up, her happiness clear as day on her face.

“I love you too.” she answered, no hesitation, her words full of honesty.

Being with Maren had taught her, that she could not melt, no matter how warm she felt.

 _'Lucky me!'_ she thought, a slight smile on her face.

Knowing that both had to get up early tomorrow, made her succumb to the unavoidable and with one chaste kiss for the warrior, she snuggled even closer into Maren, breathing in her familiar sense, enjoying the warmth that radiated of her skin, allowing sleep to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through! Thanks for reading, writing a comment and or leaving a Kudo!  
> Take care out there, stay safe!  
> Up next is a new chapter of 'Of Buying Cheese and finding Purpose'.....probably....maybe I am more in the mood to write the first trial, for 'Action-Maren' has arrived :-)  
> Not sure yet....  
> So stay tuned!  
> Stay safe!


	6. The First Trial (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go! the first trial is at hand. I try to make the next update sooner I do my best ;-)  
> Have fun and tell me what you think :-)  
> Oh, and I had to make a little change: the falcon Usko Linien ( next-in-line of the Nord) owns is now a gyrfalcon, not a red-winged falcon anymore.  
> Because Gyrfalcons are the coolest. They can be completely white, or have some black dots like a female snow owl, or they are grey, or dark brown. It's so cool that they can look so different be still be the same bird, I had to put this in.  
> So deal with it ;-D 
> 
> P.s. I know I say this every time but read the rest of the 'Home'- Series or you will be lost!  
> Have fun, stay safe, and stay healthy!

It was still dark outside as Elsa woke up, a razor-sharp plan in her mind how she could help Maren make it through the first Trial and something that felt like an icy claw scraping at her heart. Fear and uncertainty had not fallen asleep wit Elsa but rose with her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Maren was already dressed, ready to get going and looking almost offensively awake for this early hour. With a smile the warrior passed her a cup of coffee, taking in her tired eyes with a sympathetic look.

“Sorry that you have to get up so early too.”

“You are kidding? Nothing in the world could keep me from being there for you today. And I have a plan.”

Elsa said, suddenly wide awake, not able to completely banish the worry out of her voice.

Eyebrows rose so high they nearly vanished behind dark bangs let Elsa quickly say: “I will do nothing! Like I promised, but I will ask Nokk and Gale to follow you, only following you, nothing else so I know when our guests do something that is against the rules and I have to freeze them. Easy! ”

Elsa said, doing her best to come across as relaxed, but she could feel that Maren was looking right through her act.

“Good…that actually makes me feel safer. But don’t tell Yelena, or anyone for that matter, it will only make them worry more. We have to look strong for the others, you and me.”

 _‘We have to look strong? Oh, Maren.’_ Elsa thought, her breath hitching in her throat.

And then, as the warrior smiled reassuringly at her, and Elsa saw something soft gleam in this brown eyes she had learned to read so well over the past months, something grateful and deep - she understood something, not just with her mind but with her heart as well, really grasping what it meant to have someone at your side.

_‘She trusts me.’_

This woman loved her, cherished and trusted her.

And now she was threatened, in danger while she fought for her people.

There it was again, the fear of losing her. Elsa tried to calm herself, thinking of the fact that the hunters were not allowed to carry weapons, but a little voice in the back of her head piped up, stating a simple truth.

_‘Ah stone, picked up from the ground can crack a skull just as well as any club, or a sturdy branch swung by a strong arm, again and again, could do the trick too.’_

It was maddening, fear crashing down on her in waves, and Elsa could not even intervene like she wanted to. She had made a promise and Maren was so confident that she could make it, and as she stood there, in her strong and upright, a true protector of her people, Elsa believed that she could. But the fear of losing her was strong, almost overwhelming her but like always, Maren seemed to know what was going on in her mind.

“Don’t worry Elsa. In this Trial, there are not even weapons allowed. I will be fine.”

The snow queen fixated her; slightly displeased that Maren could read her so easily.

“But it’s good to know you have my back, that you take care of me.”

“Always.” The spirit said simply, meaning it with all her heart.

_‘So proof it, Elsa!’_

The spirit smiled at the warrior, pushing the wild mix of emotions down, while simultaneously reaching out for Gale and Nokk, asking them to stay close to Maren, protect her if necessary but never reveal themselves. Both spirits answered instantly, reassuring her that they would keep an eye out for Maren, sending Elsa calming waves and soft breezes that only she could feel – and suddenly she was more than thankful that she ended up with these particular spirits.

“They agreed to stay close to you. But maybe I could ask them -“

“They do enough already, Elsa. Now stop bugging these poor magical ladies and let’s get going.” Maren said kindly.

Elsa stood up, giving the warrior a quick kiss, before dressing, choosing an ice-dress but decorated with many symbols that were distinctly Northuldra, simply to make a point, earning a chuckle from Maren as she grabbed the white queen Gelwa had brought her yesterday, while the warrior put out the small fire she had used to make coffee.

They stepped outside, the black of the sky turning bluer with each second as they made their way to Yelena’s gohati. Even though it was very early the whole tribe seemed awake, tense and worried judging by demeanor!

And close to Yelena’s goahti, stood the leader herself, her hands clasped behind her back, Olaf at her side, the small snowman saying something that caused Yelena, even under these tense circumstances, to smile.

Kristoff had an arm around Anna, whispering in her ear, supportive and strong, like always and her sister leaned into him, but her eyes held this determent gleam, that Elsa knew all too well and suddenly she was very thankful that both had come, even if it made the situation tenser.

Maren’s parents, Ryder, Fara and Trad, already waited in front of the slightly bigger hut of the leader.

To Elsa's surprise, Anna looked surprisingly fit, even though she was not an early riser, but Elsa saw how she pushed down a yawn discretely, making the snow queen smile as she stood next to her, after greeting everyone else.

“Tired?” she asked her younger sister, earning a reassuring look from her sister and as the red-head straightened her shoulders, she looked every ounce like a powerful queen. “Don’t worry about me; I think Maren needs your attention more than I do!”

A snort next to Elsa made the two sisters turn to said warrior.

Maren stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, back straight the picture of absolute confidence.

“Don’t worry.” she said, first looking at the faces of the sisters, then turned her gaze to her family and friends, and then to the rest of the tribe that stood further away, nervously waiting, all incredibly concerned expressions on their faces.

“I got this.” She said it with so much conviction, confidence radiating from her and all around her seemed to relax somewhat, eyes shone a bit brighter and some close by even laughed as Maren allowed her parents to fuss over her in a way that was more appropriate for a little child.

But the warrior stoically endured as her father evened out her clothes, seeing to it that her hat sat correctly on top of her head and evened out her hair. From where Elsa stood she could see that Skjolda did her best, as she looked at her daughter, her hands clutched together in front of her chest, but she seemed unable to hold back her tears, and like the first raindrops that came before a great storm, some hit her interwoven hands, leaving wet marks on her cheeks.

Maren’s eyes turned from slightly amused upon her parent’s affections to concerned in a second. Elsa knew that Skjolda was a very strong woman, fearless and proud; she probably cried only a handful of times in her life, and most certainly never in public.

“Mother.” Maren tried to console her but she only made it worse, as she reached out to touch her mother’s shoulder, the small woman started to cry in earnest and nothing Maren said seemed to console her.

Her warrior had clearly not counted on the deep love her family and tribe held for her, the wave of worry that crashed over her head.

Fiskar seemed just as emotional as his wife, even to though he managed to keep his tears at bay as he laid his arms around Skjolda, trying to provide some kind of comfort but the way he bore his fingers into her shoulders could have not been very reassuring.

Intuition gave Elsa direction again and with a look to Ryder, she signaled the young man with her eyes to follow her lead. The fifth spirit stepped next to the weeping mother, gently losing the death grip of her husband, while Ryder stood between his parents, serving as a bridge between the two, still connecting them, as he tried to be strong for his parents.

Elsa knew this was not easy for him as she saw the slightly forced way of his smile, that was only noticeable when one looked very closely and new him well. It was heartwarming to see how he tried to keep it together, and his efforts were rewarded, his mother stopped crying and his father seemed a little calmer as well. Elsa held the small woman next her close, speaking softly to her.

“Will you wait with me until the trial is over? I really could use the company.”

To Elsa’s surprise, Skjolda leaned into her, after letting out a breathy laugh, vigorously wiping her tears away.

“Thank you!” She whispered close to Elsa‘s ear before straightened up again, putting on a brave front, her hands only slightly shaking as she reached for her daughter, gently holding her by the shoulder.

“Please be careful.”

Ryder hat managed in the meantime to calm his father down, the tall man reaching for the other shoulder of his eldest child, his eyes speaking, saying so much with them just like his daughter was able too.

“Of course!” Maren said, allowing her family to hold her shortly before the sounds of a group coming closer, caused her to step out of the family hug, giving them one last confident grin as she passed them by, taking her position to Yelena’s right. They shared a look and nodded to each other before facing the group of the other tribes, the leader and her next-in-line, a gesture that showed familiarity and deep trust in each other and as they stood shoulder to shoulder, strong and unyielding, Elsa could feel how the rest of the fear the tribe vanished, transformed into a determination.

 _‘How are they doing this?’_ Elsa asked herself probably for the hundredth time she had come to life in the forest, as she admired the extraordinary ability to bring out the best in the people around them with their mere presence.

Their guests arrived, but this time none was caring a weapon or armor of any kind only Lato Garugel and her successor Usko had their birds on their shoulders.

The owl sat calmly on Lato’s shoulder, not at all bothered, by the daylight or the many strangers around it. It was a funny little creature – with his brown soft-looking plumage, that was sprinkled with black and white dots, and the long feather ears on top of its head, it almost looked cute, comical even but its huge dark- yellow eyes, that shined even brighter thanks to the black, thick rings around its iris, it appeared that the bird was always displeased whit whatever his gaze fell upon, its huge pupils pitch black pools of disregard.

But the white gyrfalcon was unwilling to be here and showed it! Unhappily it flapped its wings from time to time, looked nervously around and as a young woman Elsa did not recognize, that stood relatively close to Usko, leaned forward the slightest bit, to see better, was enough to make the bird screech aggressively!

But by the way it skootched closer to Usko’s head, leaning into him slightly, made it clear to Elsa that the poor animal was afraid more than anything else. Usko was murmuring to him, stroking the feathers at its chest softly, calming the bird easily, and reminding the snow queen of Ryder that spoke for and with the reindeer, coaxing them to do his bidding without doing much.

When this bird was similar well trained as the reindeer of the tribe, it would be hard for Maren to avoid its sharp eyes that could spot the warrior easily even when high up in the sky and the white feathers would provide excellent camouflage among snowed in branches.

 _‘Great…’_ Elsa thought displeased sighing discreetly.

Not all fifty that had come would participate in the hunting party that would go after Maren, only two from each tribe would be granted that honor.

As Lato and Usko stepped forward, announcing that they would provide the Nord portion of the party, Elsa found her fears confirmed that the birds would be a part of the hunt.

Alykas send two stout women called Kuo and Lema, for the Itaan. They had thick, musclebound arms like all Ittan seemed too, and with their light brown hair and blue eyes, they looked so much alike that Elsa was pretty sure they were twins.

Vil had chosen Hankana, her successor, and a very young man called Tann that barley had come of age by the looks of it, with blond hair and dark brown eyes. The many freckles that graced his pale cheeks and his slightly large front teeth made him look even younger, but if the proud Vil had chosen him as a member of the hunting party, he must be very skillful.

And the Etelar had chosen Gral, her grey eyes stoically looking ahead, avoiding to meet anyone’s eyes and a small, very thin man, with very dark brown eyes, long grey hair and thick eyebrows. He was introduced as Orn his hollow cheeks and very strong hook nose giving Elsa the impression of a proud eagle, his hair swaying slightly in the cold breeze. Taitava stepped forward, his ever pleasant smile on his face as he spoke.

“We have chosen our participants as tradition demands it. We are ready. Have you chosen the prize that has to be brought back?”

That was Elsa cue, she stepped forward, standing next to Maren, presenting the white queen. Vil scoffed, but everyone else did not show their opinion that Elsa was the one that presented the trinket. Taitava’s smile did not falter as he continued.

“Very well. We are ready and await your signal, Yelena Lethia.”

The leader of the Northuldra looked up to the tree line waiting for the rising sun to appear above it. The minutes ticked by, no one spoke and as first rays of the sun touched Yelena’s face, she gave a Maren a small nod, the sign for her to make the most of her head start. But the warrior seemed to think otherwise. She turned to Elsa, took her hand, and kissed her, in front of them all.

“Don’t cancel your lesson with Gelwa this evening. I will be back by then.” she whispered to Elsa, but the snow queen was sure that some of the hunting party had heard her.

The warrior turned, elegantly breaking into an easy run, vanishing into the forest like this was just a normal day for her, filled with patrols and fighting lessons. It had been a chaste kiss, nothing lewd but the fact that she used precious time to say goodbye in this way came across…a little cocky?!

 _‘Maren, what are you doing?’_ Elsa was not sure if she should be mad or amused……maybe a little bit of both?

Maren had one hour, then the hunters would be allowed to track her down.

To shorten their wait, Yelena let fires be light, provided food and warm drinks for all, while the hunters prepared themselves for the coming task. It always amazed Elsa how well the Northuldra seemed to be able to measure time, even though they had spent so long without a clear sky, for exactly one hour later Yelena, who had barely moved from her spot, only accepting coffee from her daughter, leaving it untouched, letting it turn cold in her hand, spoke again, loud and clear, all attention on her instantly on her.

“It is time. Elsa?” Elsa was allowed to choose the hunter that was supposed to hold on to the prize, without much thought she choose Lato, the smaller woman took the chess peace, both human and owl examining it carefully. After a moment Lato offered the spirit a small smile before putting the figurine into her broad belt, before leading the hunters out of the camp into the forest, leaving a whole tribe with heavy hearts full of uncertainty behind.

The spirit joined her sister who was talking with Skjolda, Ryder and Kristoff who were talking about reindeer but for once seemed not really into it and Fiskar who stared extremely worried into the forest.

Olaf stood next to Yelena again, the leader appeared like a statue once more, barely moving but as the snowmen laid a little stick- hand on her arm, she relaxed and as Iloh resolutely gave her mother another fresh coffee, almost ordering her to sit down with Rue, making the ancient healer laugh out loud, everyone else slowly settled down too for the long wait. Only some needed to work, or helped to provide for the guests.

Elsa sat next to Fiskar, who still looked glum and bumped into his side with her shoulder, just like his daughter would have done. That did the trick and made the man smiled thankfully at her and as Issun came over, offering the fisher some of his favorite tea, before moving on to Skjolda, tripping over himself to be helpful and supportive.

Elsa nearly laughed at his antics, only the dazzling smile Ryder gave the other man stopping her. 

_'These two are the cutest.....do Maren and I act like this too?'_ Elsa thought, wishing that this was not the case

Fiskar on the other hand seemed to have not such reservations, as he sniggered slightly. Elsa smiled, happy that the tall man seemed to relax a little, leaning closer so only he could hear her whispered words.

“It’s cute how much he tries isn’t it?”

“Well, he better be. I don’t hand out my children to just anyone!” he said, making them both laugh, before sipping at his tea, comfortable silence falling over them.

At one point Glewa appeared out of nowhere at Elsa side, making the spirit jump a little as she shy but also in a brisk fashion sat next to her, appearing a little surprised over her own boldness of seeking the spirit out like that. Elsa did not question the sudden urge in her, as she tenderly stroke Gelwa’s cheek with her cool hand making the girl looked up at her, an unreadable expression in her so light brown eyes.

“Don’t you worry! It’s going to be alright.” she said kindly, and as Gelwa carefully leaned into her side, stiff and tense, clearly unsure if she overstepped a line here, it surprised Elsa little how much her chest swelled at that gesture, how much space Gelwa had already claimed in her heart.

Carefully she held the girl closer to her side, one arm around her and as she felt Gelwa relax against her, she did not need to see to know that her eyes searched the tree line too as they waited together.

As soon Maren was out of sight she stopped running, thoroughly erasing every trace that could betray where she was going to go, before climbing the next tree close by. Hidden away by the branches she made her way back to camp, choosing a pine for her purpose, its evergreen nature providing perfect camouflage even in winter.

The warrior lay there, quite comfortably on a thick branch with a good view at the camp, silent as a shadow, letting the hour pass her by, witnessing who Elsa choose to carry the prize. Maren was more than pleased as she saw how Elsa picked Lato, a plan already forming in her mind.

Quickly heading back to where she had left her trail, she jumped back on her path quickly making her way through the forest leaving clear sings along the way the hunters would follow, before reaching a false trail that lead further east, on of many that the Northuldra created to mislead any unwanted trespassers.

A little more than a day ago Maren had renewed this particular one in preparation for their guests so she was pretty confident her little ruse would work. Connecting her new and old trail, she took to the trees again, taking a detour to the small river she often went fishing at night, when she needed some time to herself or more recently, time alone with Elsa.

But now, as she reached the small goahti that had been build there, well-hidden and always stocked with anything one needed to make a good catch, the tender moments she spend here with the fifth spirit lingered somewhere in the background of her mind, nearly overshadowed by something she had not felt in a long while!

The thrill of a challenge! How she loved that feeling, the excitement of having new opponents she could measure her strength and skill against, almost made her feel giddy and as she opened one small chest, looking down on its content, she could not wait to set in her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will come a little faster this time...I hope... I'll try my best...don't judge me....;-D


	7. The First Trial (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Enjoy!

Gral Sint did not like this forest. Not the slightest bit.

And not just because she was used to more open plains where you could feel the cold wind, which blew over from the dark sea like any decent human should be able to.

But the trees here grew so thick, with many branches reaching into each other that even as most of them were bare for the season it still felt like a tomb of black and brown, thin bones closing over Gral’s head, and she had to concentrate, forcing herself to breath calmly, only the thought of how much it would hurt her pride to lose it in front of the other members of the hunting party and the reassuring presence of Orn kept her from calling for her trusty mount and rushing back home, leaving this crazy and unnecessary measuring of power to her father.

What exactly was he trying to prove here? What could they possibly gain?  
When they had won the proving, which was more than certain in Gral’s eyes, what then?  
It was very unlikely, even for the soft-hearted Northuldra, to just roll over and leave there land.  
War? Fighting against the overwhelming strength of the Northuldra?  
The Etelar where brave but even the bravest of fighters fell when enough lesser ones throw themselves against them.  
They would only stand a chance if they were able to gain the other tribes as allies but that seemed close to impossible.

‘The Nord? To busy licking Yelena’s feed.’ Gral thought as she locked at Lato’s back.  
The leader of the Nord had walked a little ahead, her owl sitting on her shoulder, checking the trail this Honemyaren Nattura had left behind the small Lansa-Runt at her side, both kneeling close to the ground.

The Itaan? Too small, too careful, too cautious to risk so many of their warriors in a battle they only could win with high losses, if at all.

Only the Lansa could be railed up easily, at least their leader Vill would be all for a battle but there was still her next-in-line, and Hankana was no fool like her older sister, as Gral had found out on the days of their journey to the forest and she would probably tame her sister’s wild ambitions before she could do anything brash.

No, there was no reason to be her at all and the wish to be home, or at least that Harmaa would have come along at least….  
She missed her brother more than she would ever tell him, but at least he has not to walk around in this strange forest and –

A twig close by snapped and Gral spun around, her eyes scanning her surroundings, the small hairs on her neck standing up the clear feeling of being watched came over her and she nearly jumped ten feet in the air as one of the two identical-looking Itaan warriors bumped into her.  
Snarling an angered ‘Careful’ at them she spun around again, trying to make out a movement in the almost blinding white around her.

The prey was close! Gral could feel it.

The other seemed to have heard it too, Lato changing a look with her next-in-line before both let their birds fly high, hoping the animals would spot their prey.

“Orn.” Gral said, her voice even, giving him a sign to go left, while she went right, carefully measuring each step as she went deeper under the hated roof of her heads, signaling the Nord and the Lansa of the group to stay back in case the prey made a run for it.

The two Itaan warriors followed her example, one staying close to Orn, while the other reminded a little behind Gral’s back.  
For the life of her, Gral could not distinguish between the two women, but both were big and strong enough so the young Etelar warrior felt safer with one watching her back as they moved away from the group, further into unfamiliar territory.

Carefully Gral checked the ground for tracks, anything that tells her if it had been the next-in-line of the Northuldra or just an animal fleeing their approach, but was but there were none…..the snow looked completely untouched, except for one thing – a branch, snapped in half lay there, almost looking like….. it had been placed there on purpose ……like they were supposed to see it.

A movement behind her, a gasp from her companion and as Gral turned around she was completely alone - slightly blurred snow the only indicator that someone had been with her only moments ago.

Gral searched long for the Itaan woman, but there was no trace of her, nothing that pointed her in direction and the Etelar decided not to risk meeting the Northuldran alone in her turf.  
So she heads back to the main group, where she found Orn had already returned with his Itaan-twin. The hefty woman seemed very distraught as she heard of her sister’s fate, already making her way to where Gral had said she had vanished but Lato held her back.

“Wait. Remember the rules. No weapons, no killing. Don’t worry your sister is fine. But that shows us that we should not underestimate her. She knows the forest like the back of her hand and she will use that against us…... Maybe we should stop following the track. Better we stay close together and camp on an easily defendable spot to fend her of. It will be harder for her to pick us of one by one in this way. We just wait her out. When the time is over she losses, no matter if we catch her or not.”  
It had been a good idea, even though Gral would have preferred the open confrontation instead of this cat and mouse game Nattura was playing.

Yet Gral had to learn that Honeymaren, was not fooling around, even if her name was the dumbest she ever had heard.  
They had not even managed to find a good spot to take their stand as they lost the birds, the reliable animals not answering the calls of Lato and Usko anymore.

Next was the Lansa-Runt.

Gral only saw what happened because she had been looking in his direction by mere coincidence.  
The boy had been kneeling down and it looked like he had found something, already opening his mouth to speak, then it was like the ground itself opened, a hand grabbed the kid by the collar of his tunic and gone he was.  
A closer look revealed a trap door, so well hidden beneath the snow that is practically invisible and underneath was like a hiding spot of sorts, but man made, with a narrow escape tunnel, that lead.  
As Orn came crawling back out he could only report that the main tunnel split into three at one point and even if he had been able to determent which one of the three Nattura had taken, it would have to lead them right into another ambush, for sure.

Gral felt anger rise in her, the fact that one, unarmed woman played them all for fools leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.  
This was getting ridiculous! How was that even possible…..  
Another cracking sound close by and not only Gral turned around, the whole group scanning the woods around them suspiciously.

 _‘No, they are not suspicious……they are afraid!‘_ Gral realized and she hated that next to the contempt for the weakness of the others, something stone-cold set in her stomach, her throat suddenly very dry as she understood that all the dark fairytales she heard as a kid, where being drowned by in invisible force that pulled you under even in the quietest of lakes, scorched to the bone by flames that appeared out of nowhere, suffocated on solid land with the wind teasingly brushing through your hair but never reaching your lungs, a bell-like laugh ringing in your ears while you gasped like a fish out of water or the earth simply vanished under your feed, burring you alive - were true! All true!  
And this dark forest, home of many nightmares and terrors had been Honeymaren Nattura’s nursery.  
Suddenly she could not find it in her to make fun of the woman’s name again.

The next three hours were one of the worst in Gral's life!  
It was humiliating how easily Nattura was able to overwhelm them even as they knew she was coming.  
They had completely underestimated how well the Northuldra knew their territory, and Nattura merciless used her superior knowledge of all the small tunnels and caves to separate them and the knowledge that she could appear at any time made the whole group jumpy, overreacting at the smallest sound.

They lost Orn and Usko as Nattura let a big, nearly black reindeer crashing into the group, pushing the unfortunate men close to a very high tree and like this had been her cue, Nattura was among the two and before anyone could do much more than blink, both men had a loose sling around there middle, while Nattura threw the sligend ends precisely, with an almost casual flick of her wrist, around the reindeers neck and the strong animal did not even falter a little in its run as it pulled the Etelear and the Nord upwards, the lose sling ends tightening, the robe sinning with effort and gone there were, vanished somewhere between the high branches, with Nattura close behind, climbing so fast and skillful like Gral had never seen any human do in her entire life.

Gral stood there with the remaining three of the hunting group, all more than astounded at what had just happened and as the robes fell to the ground, clearly cut by a knife, Hankana, obviously barely able to hold in her anger, grinded her teeth as she spoke: ”You got to be kidding me!”

Gral could not agree with her more.

And then the ground started to shake and for a moment the Etelar warrior thought she was going to get a real-life demonstration of the terrible strength the Earth Spirits possessed but then the black reindeer came rushing back, the two slings still around its neck, a dozen more of its kind hot in its heal and Gral wasted no time, climbing the next tree, granted not as elegant as Nattura had done a few moments ago, but it worked well enough, Hankana’s ‘OH, come on!’ barely audible over the thundering hooves.  
It was chaos – Gral could not see or hear anything of the others, could not tell if they had made it to the trees or not only for a moment she could make out Lato Grauugle sitting almost casually on a lower branch of a tree close by and as their eyes met for a moment the older woman seemed almost amused at the situation. Yet she reached inside her belt and threw something very small to Gral, who deftly caught it with one hand.

It was the small figurine, the token the ice witch had given Grauugle only a few hours before.

Gral looked again but the leader of Nord already had vanished and the young Etelar warrior did not need to be a seer to know that staying in the tree was a bad idea.  
So, she aimed and jumped down on the back of the black reindeer, clinging to the robes that still were around its neck, making her turn and rushing off, deeper into the woods.  
The reindeer was a good beast – friendly and sturdy, accepting her on her back without a fuss but little slow thanks to the trees and bushes hey had to avoid constantly.  
Gral was not sure what she could do now that she was alone, but she was going to at least try to make it as hard as possible to catch her.

But Nattura granted her no break, as she heard someone follow her, but as she turned around there was no one running behind her, yet she could clearly hear steps close by …..

 _‘By the…’_ then she heard the sharp intake of breath, right above her and even though she quickly looked up, she had only a split second to see Nattura jumping down from above, before she collided with her, dragging her of the reindeer, knocking all the air out of her as she collided with the ground.  
But Gral was a warrior, a true fighter and it took only a second and she was on her feet again, facing her opponent.  
That was something more her style, no hiding, no sneaking but a face to face battle – honest and simple.

They circled each other, carefully, slowly, measuring each other.  
Gral had to admit that he had been underestimated this woman but she would not to the same mistake again.  
But then their eyes met, both stopped dead in their tracks, something passing between them something only a few of the people Gral knew would have understood.

Her brother? For sure!

Her mother? Most certainly!

Her father? Not so much!

The thought mad the Etelar warrior nearly laugh as she threw the little figurine to the other woman, and the fact that Nattura seemed to understand, only heightened the thrill Gral was feeling now.

Their fight would not be here, deep in the forest over a stupid figurine, with no witnesses.

No, they would clash in the Ring, the only judge Gral honored and she would pummel the other in the ground, right in front of her leader, her family, her whole tribe and her so beloved ice witch.

Gral’s victory would be glorious!

Elsa was nervous!  
And she was not the only one. No matter where she looked, Elsa saw worried faces or forced smiles. Even the warriors of the other tribes looked somewhat gloom……they were worried for their own, Elsa had no doubt.

The only thing that had happened was that Ryder reported discreetly to Yelena that some reindeer were missing, but as the leader had heard that it where all Maren’s, she had told him not to worry, a slightly amused gleam in her eyes, a light shimmer before they were overcast with dark thoughts again.

This felt like her coronation all over again, only worse, yet she tried to keep it together.  
A sudden snowstorm would help no one, certainly not Maren or the others waiting with her for the return of the warrior.  
They sat outside despite the cold, close to one of the many fires and not for the first time she was thankful for Gelwa’s kindness. The small girl seemed to feel the distress Skjolda was in and sweetly distracted her from the worries over her daughter by teaching the woman chess and even though it was clear as day what the young girl was trying to do, Skjolda seemed smitten, listening attentively and followed Gelwa’s instructions the best she could. Ryder and Issun had taken to Fiskar, and the tall fisher seemed to enjoy it a lot to let Issun roast a bit, giving him a "hard time". Elsa felt sorry for the kind man, but it seemed to distract Fiskar well for now.....she made a mental note to scold him later though.

 _‘Well Skjolda has much more talent for the game than her daughter at least.’_ Elsa thought, barely able to hold in her laughter as she reached out for Gale and Nokk, checking for the hundredth time if everything was alright. Nokk send her something that only could be translated as mental rolling of her eyes and Gale was…laughing?

But one look to the missing white queen on the board, replaced with a simple pebble was enough and Elsa’s chest felt constricted again, her heart heavy, and she was more than thankful for Anna’s reassuring presence by her side and as a very familiar hand reached over Gelwa’s head, replaced the pebble with the queen…..what?

“Maren?” Elsa sad out loud, almost shouting and the whole camp seemed to jump around them, all looking a little dumbfounded, obviously, no one had expected to see Maren back so soon!

But there she stood, obviously just walking casually into camp, like it was any other day, smiling broadly, looking like she barely had broken a sweat and it was barely late noon.  
Elsa was no expert but the way the other Northuldra were all over Maren and the respectful glances she earned from most warriors of the other tribes, made Elsa very sure that this must be some kind of record.

Yet she could not find in her to care much, as great relief flowed through her and it eased her heart at how eagerly Maren hugged her back, as she threw herself at her, kissing her again, not caring that anybody could see them.  
Ryder interrupted and Elsa broke the kiss as he spoke out loud what the fifth spirit was thinking.

“Spirits, Maren! That was fast, even for you!”

“What can I say, Ry. I am good at what I do.” Maren said, allowing her very emotional father to hug her, Skjolda seemed to have a better grip on her emotions now, but her hug looked almost painful and Elsa was sure that she could hear a few ribs crack.

“That is an understatement if I ever heard one!”

The hunting party came staggering back in, all looking a little ruffled but unharmed none the less.  
Lato had spoken. She was smiling as she removed the least bits of what had once been a fishing net from the wing of her owl, who seemed very unhappy, sending Maren an unforgiving look before turning around, her back facing them now.

“I assume that she had kept to the rules then?” came the ever pleasant voice of Taitava, his ever-present smile still gracing his lips, but his eyes were cold and fixated on his daughter Gral.  
But the woman seemed to have only eyes for Maren, something fearless gleaming in her grey eyes and as Elsa turned slightly she saw the same glint burning in Maren's brown orbs.

“She has won fair and square! The first trial is over.” Lato said, all about her screaming graciousness in defeat, as she bowed slightly to Yelena and Maren.

“Well then I am sure after a little break-“

“No, no break. I want to start the second trial tomorrow at dawn.” Maren spoke, her eyes never leaving Gral’s, and the Etelar warrior smirked ever so slightly.

That seemed to even surprise the ever smooth Taitava, who hesitated for a moment before his smile returned.

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking at Yelena and Maren.

The Northuldra leader did not even glance at Maren, acting like this did not surprise her at all.

“Yes, I shall let some of my people start with the preparation. We will be ready by dawn.”

“Very well. Excuse us now.” Taitava said, giving his warriors a sign to follow him.

The guests slowly retreated to the goahti's that had been built for them, all but one.  
Gral still stood there, meeting Maren’s gaze and Elsa felt like she watched a battle of sorts.

“Gral! Come now.” Taitava called his daughter. He did not raise his voice, he did not yell but Elsa could feel the burning anger under all this false composure.

Yet Gral only smiled at them, not a happy smile, but eager for….for what?

Elsa could not say, only that it unsettled her.

But what unsettled her most was that, as Gral turned around, following her father, Elsa could see Maren’s eyes following the other warrior, the same eagerness burning in these brown eyes, she had come to love so much.


	8. Of Shy Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maren and Elsa discuss something very important and are colossal dorks while their are at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter of LLTU.....nearly exactly one month later...ah well! At least it's here now! have fun.

Elsa was worried; there was no way to deny it, as she sat on a log in front of the small fire, wringing her hands, alone, waiting.  
Her relief at seeing Maren back from the first trial save and sound wiped away bay ice-cold claws around her heart.  
And the way the warrior acted was not helping to ease her aching heart.

She was pretty sure that no one else suspected that something was off, all probably assuming that the bold move demanding the next trial to be held right after the first one just a tactic to unsettle the other tribes, just like the merciless pace Maren had set on The Hunt but Elsa knew better.  
Mare had told her herself, even though she did not mean to – this look in her eyes as she and Gral Sint had stood before one another, bodies tense like drawn bowstrings, looking ready to tear and strike, fighting without mercy, giving no quarter – Maren wanted that, with all its consequences.  
The more Elsa thought about it the more she feared the next days and most of all the last trial, The Ring, were these two would clash.

One look at the sun told Elsa that it was late noon. Only a few had stayed outside, carrying out Yelena's orders or got on with the necessary tasks of the day and for the first time in forever, Elsa could not find in her to join her tribe and help, for there were other pressing matters on her mind.

 _‘What is taking them so long!’_ Elsa thought, the need to talk to Maren drove her mad, as she waited close to Yelena’s goahti where they both had vanished, blue eyes close to burning holes into the wooden structure with their intense gaze.  
She was close to just storm into the hut, demanding to have five minutes alone with Maren, knocking some sense into her, as a small hand found hers and like a reflex Elsa opened her intertwined fingers, holding on to the small comfort that was given and she did not need to look down to know that Gelwa stood by her side, her soulful eyes gazing worried up at her and Elsa’s heart was suddenly full to the brim, overflowing in an almost painful manner.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, whispering so only Elsa could hear her, and a decision her heart had made already, finally reached her head.

She bent down, still holding Gelwa’s hand, smiling reassuringly at her, knowing she had to look calm to not upset the girl further.

“All is fine, little nut.” Elsa said, making the nickname up on the spot, thinking of the immense fondness the girl had for walnuts in particular, and as Elsa let her index finger touch her nose, Gelwa laughed in a way she had heard more and more often lately – free, open, happy, like a child should sound.

Like a child should **be** and she vowed silently in her mind to do all in her power to keep her that way!

_‘So better get her out of the line of fire She does not need to witness this discussion.’_

“But could you do me a favor?”

“Of course!” the girl answered eagerly, happy to help like always.

“Could you stay with the Nattura’s a little longer? Distract them a bit? Just so they don’t think too much of tomorrow.”

Gelwa’s eyes started gleam happily, a big smile on her face as she nodded, giving Elsa’s hand one last squeeze before rushing off, quickly finding Fiskar and Skjolda who were still fussed over by Ryder and Issun.  
A familiar feeling, the same she reserved for Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven spread through her chest as she watched the Nattura-parents greet Gelwa, a fond look in their eyes as they talked to her, saw the relieved expression on Issun’s face, that Fiksar attention was now on someone else and the simply love-struck look Ryder gave the young man for trying so hard to get on Fiskar’s good side.

 _‘I really have to talk to him not to give poor guy such a hard time.’_ the fifth spirit thought, succeeding to hold in her laugh about Issun’s misfortune, as Gelwa pointed in Elsa’s direction and all gathered gave her a small wave or a friendly nod and Fiskar looked like her wanted to call for Elsa to come along but his wife stopped him, shaking her head, speaking words Elsa could not hear.  
The tall man shrugged, smiling at Elsa before leading the way to the Nattura home, listening very intently to whatever Gelwa was telling him, Ryder and Issun close on their heels.  
Skjolda stayed behind, sharing a knowing look with Elsa, and then following her family, leaving the fifth spirit to her silent vigil for Maren to finally come out of this blasted goahti.

Worry was rising in her again but a mug with something hot was almost shoved into her hands and Anna sat next to her with a deep sigh, smiling, gesturing to the cup.

“Drink, it will help!” her sister spoke, leaving no room for argument.

As she lead the mug to her lips to drink whatever her sister has given her in infinite trust the smell of hot chocolate reached her and she looked at Anna with wonder before taking a hug sip, almost moaning at the delicious taste she had missed so much since she came here. She loved living in the forest but the way of life with the Northuldra allowed Elsa few possessions, much less than she was used too and so she had to allocate her supplies carefully, making chocolate a rare treat.

“I love you!” She said in earnest to Anna, before taking another deep sip, making the red-head laugh.

“You are welcome.”

Finishing her chocolate Elsa wiped her mouth with an ice handkerchief, summoned by a quick flick of her hand before saying: “I can’t believe you took the time to pack some chocolate before you came here. Wait, on second thought - I **can** believe you did that.”

“Everything gets easier with chocolate! That is a simple fact of life. Try to prove me wrong.”

Both laughed at that, and Anna leaned in, hugging her, while Elsa looked back into the mug, suddenly feeling a little guilty she had left nothing for Gelwa to taste.  
The girl never had hot chocolate before, only a little piece of Anna’s favorite pralines as she visited Arendelle that one time. It had been a little too sweet for her, she had confessed, reminding Elsa much of Maren at this moment, who had also tried to be very polite about her dislike for the sweet treat that Elsa loved.  
All the while Linga next to her had stuffed her face with the delicacies like there was no tomorrow, making the taller girl laugh.  
But this was dark chocolate, with a rich flavor and much less sweet so it could be more suited for the girl’s taste.

“Have you brought more? “

That mad Anna laugh again.

“When did you become so greedy?”

“Not for me! For Gelwa. She never had some.” Elsa mumbled the last words more to herself, her mind wandering back to Maren, gaze fixated again on Yelena’s goahti.

‘ _What is taking so long?! Come on Maren, I want to get this over with!’_

“You love her don’t you?”  
That question confused Elsa a little.

“Of course I love her. Granted I could strangle her right now for being so reckless. I just don’t get what she is trying to-“

Anna laughed again, louder is time, confusing Elsa even more.

“What is so funny?”

“I was not talking about Maren.”

Elsa most have looked as confused as she felt for Anna’s eyes got a soft, understanding quality to them, an almost amused smile on her face.

“I was talking about Gelwa.”

Her sister spoke like she knew what impact her words would have, and sure enough – it was like an avalanche of emotions that had been tread lose.  
Uncertainty, fear, joy but mostly love crashed down her as she laughed breathily, not able to stop the big smile on her face as she spoke: “I’m not very subtle aren’t I?”

Anna pretended to think very hard, crossing her arms over her chest, tilting her head while looking at Elsa:”Mmhhhh, no I am sorry, you are not. One could stand on top of the north mountain and still see what you feel.”

Elsa looked down at her lap, wringing her hands, not able to bring herself to be embarrassed about her deep devotion she felt for Gelwa, maybe just a little overwhelmed.  
But happy, so happy!

She could feel Anna watching her from the corner of her eye, an amused expression on her face.

“So, are you going to make me an aunt or what?” she asked bluntly and Elsa was really happy that she had finished her chocolate this time around or she would have choked yet again.

“Anna!”

“What? You look at her like she is the cutest little munchkin ever, which she totally is, and the way she talks to you makes **me** think you hung up the moon or something. You love her, she loves you, you are old enough, you have the resources to raise her, you have Maren-“

“I have not talked to Maren yet.”

“Then do it! Right after she comes out of this goahti.”

Elsa was still conflicted.

“Don’t you think it’s too fast? Too rushed? I don’t want to pressure her into anything-“

“Elsa, I am not talking about letting the girl live with you right away! All I am saying is to share your intentions of taking Gelwa in with Maren so she can get used to the thought, really think about it and then decide if she wants to do that with you. Don’t wait any longer to make your feelings known. Be open with Maren. You two have to be on the same page for that. Like really, really sure you want to do this so you don’t give the poor girl false hope.”

Elsa looked at her little sister, one eyebrow raised.

“When did you become so wise?”

“I was always wise!” Anna answered, giving her sister a friendly shove, smiling challenging at her.  
But Elsa did not take this invitation to play this time, her heart overflowing again.

“True.” Elsa spoke simply, and the smile Anna gave her was radiating, warm like the sun.

But the moment was cut short for finally the small door of Yelena’s goahti opened and Maren stepped outside, quickly spotting Elsa, the smile of the warrior faltering a little as brown eyes met blue ones, yet Maren came over.  
Anna stood up, giving Elsa a pointed look before passing Maren, greeting her with chipper ‘Hello and Bye’ and gone she was, leaving the two alone.

The fifth spirit felt her fears and worries eased at Maren’s concerned expression, and as the warrior took her hand in hers, drawing circles with her thumb over the back of it, it was nearly gone completely.

“Is everything alright?”

Elsa almost smiled – Maren was so sweet, so caring, always concerned about everyone’s wellbeing. It took effort to stick to her plan, knowing what she wanted to say was important and the warrior needed to hear it. So, she pulled Maren her down to sit with her by the fire.

“What is it?”

Taking a deep breath and an almost pleading look, Elsa spoke.

“Please just tell me that you are still aware that this is no game. Tell me that you are careful and aware of the danger, so I don’t have to lose it and freeze anyone that looks remotely dangerous to an ice-stature.”

Maren looked at her quizzically, obviously with no clue what Elsa meant but then understanding dawned on her face.

“You mean Gral don’t you?”

Elsa nodded, watching Maren’s reaction very closely.  
The warrior looked caught, a little guilty perhaps, but all of that was nearly overshadowed by barley contained gleam in her eyes, the lust for battle shining through – a thing Elsa saw only glimpse of till then and never understood in the slightest.

“Nothing runs past you.” Maren said fondly, smiling at her before pulling her in close, and Elsa let it happen, loving how familiar it had become to touch and be touched by Maren in this way like it had always been so – a comfort even now as the warrior was the source of her worries.

“I am still very aware of the danger that walk hand in hand with ‘The Proving’ and I promise you to be careful as much as I can, it’s just…..I never had an opponent of this caliber that I did not grow up with. It’s exhilarating, to be honest!”

“Not helping Maren!” Elsa spoke drily, making the warrior laugh loudly.

“Sorry, but my promise still stands! I’ll be as careful as I possibly can.”

“Good.” The fifth spirit spoke, leaning closer into Maren, put at ease somewhat now that she knew that her warrior still took this seriously.

They stayed like this for a moment, and Elsa was happy that Anna had left already or her sister would have teased her for how shamelessly she enjoyed being held by these wonderful strong arms.  
But then Maren started to move, disturbing Elsa in her very pleasing cuddling experience and even going as far as to give her a little squeeze, as if testing the feel of Elsa’s body in her arms, before making an a displeased sound in the back of her throat, leaning back, looking Elsa straight in the eyes.

“What else is bothering you?

Elsa was the picture of surprise, so flabbergasted that she didn’t even tried to deny it.  
With Anna’s advice in mind, she took a deep breath and spoke: “It’s about Gelwa.”

For a second Maren looked caught off guard, but then her features turned all soft, a sheepish smile on her face.

“I am not very subtle, am I?”

 _‘What is she talking about?’_ Elsa thought trying to make sense of what Maren meant but then the bow she had gifted Gelwa came to mind, not any bow, but Maren’s first bow, mad by Skjolda herself, a very generous gift indeed.  
Or the way Maren checked in on Gelwa, making sure she was well fed and taken care of, going out of her way to keep her happy and healthy, take on so many of the thousand other tiny tasks that needed to be done every day if you raised a child.

“No, you are not.” Elsa simply spoke, tenderly smoothing out the collar of the smaller woman’s tunic, tracing the hexagon shape that marked her Maren the next in line, with tender fingers, before admitting quietly: „But neither am I.”

Raising her gaze to look at Maren’s face, Elsa found her feelings mirrored – first confusion, then understanding followed by something warm, deep and true, their shared wish connecting them even further.

“Well, that is a big step.” Maren said laughing breathily, breaking the tension.

“Very big! And we haven’t been together that long…”

“No, we have not.” Maren said, suddenly very serious: “We have to be absolutely sure before we talk to Gelwa about this. And we have to talk with Ven too. When we do this Elsa, we are in for the long-haul, even if we don’t work out, we will still be Gelwa’s parents! On this level, we have to work together no matter how we feel about each other. And we have to decide where we live and if we – “

Maren stopped dead in her tracks, shooting Elsa a quick glance before blushing madly.

“What?” Elsa asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of Maren’s behavior, who had been so down to business, so eager to discuss the practical aspects of adopting Gelwa and now was a flustered mess, swallowing hard before she was able to speak again.  
“If we want to marry.” Maren’s voice was small, hoarse as she looked anywhere but Elsa, who in turn blushed madly.

“It’s not needed for an adoption but it secures certain rights for Gelwa when it comes to her inheritance so we should talk about this too, among other things, not now! I mean….” Maren hurried to say, her voice fading out at the end and even though she was still red like a tomato, Elsa could not help but smile – Maren was simply endearing!

 _‘Too cute for her own good.’_ The fifth spirit thought before making a decision.

“Maybe we could start with something smaller?” Elsa offered carefully, her heart pounding in her chest, as she gently made Maren look at her.

“Maybe we could move in together first? To see how we work on a day to day basis before we drag poor Gelwa down with us?”

Elsa was pretty sure she never saw Maren so happy, her smile was radiating, making her even more beautiful than she already was.

“Yes, I would love that.” The warrior spoke, her voice cracking a little with emotion, looking like a total love-struck fool and Elsa only did not laugh because she was pretty sure she looked exactly the same.

“Good, that’s settled then. Come, I make you dinner while you rest for tomorrow. AH AH AH!” Elsa said, stopping Maren who clearly wanted to oppose:” You need your strength – so, eat and sleep, win this trial. But before we do that - answer me this!”

Elsa kept her voice all serious and stern.

“How could you tell that something was up by hugging me?”

It took a moment for Maren to catch on but as she did her laugh was deep and rich, a wonderful sound that Elsa never got tired of hearing.

“Normally you-“with her hand Maren drew a vague circle in the air, as she tried to think of the right word: “- _melt_ into me but your shoulders were slightly stiff and your back was a little tense. It felt strange.”

“Huh?! I do not _melt_ into you!” Elsa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, before standing, leading the way to the warrior's goahti.

“You so do!” Maren teased, looking very smug, and Elsa rolled her eyes, allowing Maren to take her hand, fingers intertwined, and happier then she had ever been.

The Huldred had watched the whole exchange, eavesdropping shamelessly.

‘Gelwa, ey?’

She was pretty sure she had seen the tall girl already. When she was not with Honeymaren or the white spirit herself she was almost always accompanying the little artist.  
Another favorite of Elsa she had to put on her list?  
_‘One will see how it goes’_ she thought, looking up at the sky, watching the long-eared owl and the gyrfalcon draw circles over the camp.


	9. Of Evil Blueberries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second trial is close and Gelwa worries greatly for Honeymaren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH Finally an update for Home! Sorry, it took two months but what can I say! I have a life and other fics so it may happen at one point. But I will finish this tale, no matter what! 'Home' is my baby after all :-)  
> So have fun you lovley people. Stay save and healthy no matter where you are!

It was nice and cozy in the goahti of Venling Myk and Trad Skansomt and Gelwa was thankful she was allowed to stay once again overnight even though she knew that it was not only kindness that had made Trad, with Faru and Riffan in tow, come for her in the evening and bringing her to stay with his intended and her daughters before he said good night to them and went to patrol around the settlement or whatever Honeymaren had ordered him to do.  
It was so she was out of the way in case of an attack her great-grandfather had to be moved quickly - she had not missed the four warriors Trad had talked too before they left in the direction of the resting huts to guard and fend off or, in the worse case, to take the sick and flee.

She knew her Gran-Ven was in good hands, protected by broad backs, strong arms and sharp eyes, yet she could not help and be a bit nervous about all the security measures Yelena and Honeymaren had taken, just in case.  
Many more grown-ups were up and about outside, warriors patrolling and others like Linga's mother Venling guarding the small door discreetly, disguising her vigil with tasks, like preparing food for the 'guests', in the light of the small fire in front of her goahti.  
Most of them, had their weapon of choice close by, just like Venling herself who had grabbed her bow and quiver before stepped outside, ignoring how her daughter's and the other children that were left in her care fell quite and tried to calm them with a warm smile and a soft 'good night', even though all of them understood the gravity of the situation.  
50 foreign warriors so close to their home was no joke and could easily turn into a disaster, Gelwa knew. Being born in the mist makes you resourceful quickly,and she had understood the reason for this sleepover just like the other children she lay next to now.

They had talked a bit before they had fallen asleep, and Gelwa was reassured and somewhat scared at the same time that even Faru as the eldest, was nervous – and he was almost ten!

Fen had fallen asleep hours ago, partly because she was rarely afraid of anything and partly she was only two and barely understood what was going on! The small girl contently gripped onto her older sister's pant leg, smiling so contently that Gelwa wondered what she was dreaming about.

But Gelwa could not sleep, even though she was tired. In a few hours the second trial began, the joy she had felt as Honeymaren had appeared out of nowhere again, the chess figure in hand and the daring tale of her first victory to tell, vaporize like a drop of water on thirsty ground. She was thinking, trying to keep the bad thoughts at bay, wringing her hands together without noticing that she was doing it.

To think she had been so happy only a few hours ago!  
The way Elsa had talked to her had made her feel special in a way she could not describe.  
And after that she had been allowed to spent a very delightful afternoon with the Nattura's, doing all she could to do to distract them, as Elsa had asked. Playing chess with Skjolda or listening to one Fiskar's funny stories while sharing all the sweet treats Ryder's snatched from Issun, who had only half-heartedly scolded them, as he saw how Gelwa enjoyed his food, had been great fun.

The girl liked Honeymaren's family. There were a happy bunch, kind and caring for each other as best as they could and even though she had fun, she could not help the familiar ache in her chest. The memory of own family may be somewhat dulled by time and the fact that she had been barely three when almost all of them had passed on, but she still remembered things like the friendly smile of her father, the calm confidence of her mother, the rich laugh of her aunt, the sweet singing voice of her brother, lulling her into sleep when she had disturbed the peaceful night, woken by one thing or another she could not remember.  
Distant echos of a life she had once been part of was all that was left of them. Or so she had thought!

 _'Foolish'_ she had chided herself! What a foolish thought that only her Gran-Ven could tell her about them! Of course, they had friends and comrades outside of family.

'Why have I never asked anyone? ' she thought even though she knew the answer. It came not all from Gran-Ven who did not like to dwell on the past and be reminded of what had been lost.  
She had been to busy to closing herself off, to hide behind her Gran-Van's legs and after he got to sick to stand she had spent her days pushing anyone away, hiding in the resting hut, only emerging when she was bid to do her tasks or attend training – all out of fear of losing someone close to her again.  
She did not dare to count the nights she had woken up in the darkness, to check if Gran-Ven was still breathing, before laying down, her heart beating frantically in her chest as she watched the rising of her great-grandfather's chest until morning came.  
So, Gelwa had reasoned - with fewer people close to her, fewer chances of losing someone and she could focus all her efforts to keep her Gran-Van with her.

A good plan, a sound plan.

She even was successful. Gran – Ven was still around and Yelena and Rue had stopped pestering her about living somewhere else!

Yes, a good plan, a sound plan - and a lonely one.

And not as fool proof as Gelwa had thought! One person had been enough to let her carefully build card house crumble in on itself.  
Granted, it was a tad unfair because who could say no to the fifth spirit! As Elsa had come into the resting hut, it should have made Gelwa angry at how easily the woman had managed to get her to do what she wanted.  
Her attempt had been so obvious yet Gelwa had agreed to it. And this day outside, under the sun that rewarded her with a beautiful flower pot the Earth Giants had made her, the fireweed making her Gran-Ven smile so brightly like she had not seen in months.  
A good day where she had almost felt happy or at least something else as this weird state of numbness she had been in for so long only interrupted by intense peeks of fear of losing her great-grandfather.

It had been the practical need to clean her hands of the soil that still clung to them after digging out the fireweed that made Gelwa follow the fifth spirit to the river, where a few grown-ups wrestled with a large group of children more or less her age, all plastered with little footprints that Bruni obviously had left there. But that was only half the reason – she wanted to understand this spirit in human form better, see why she was able to make her give in so easily while her stubbornness had not even stopped at Yelena's wise authority or Rue's experienced advice, disregarding all their tries to open up to a new family, finding a place to live when one day, Gran-Ven....  
Gelwa could not even end the thought in her head without her chest getting tight, already the familiar pressure behind her eyes as she tried desperately to push down tears. An attempt she would have surely failed at if Linga had not chosen this moment to roll over in her sleep, clinging to Gelwa's side with a grip that was almost painful but more than welcome to the taller girl.

“Careful with the chair...blueberries are evil....” Linga mumbled in her sleep and Gelwa was thrown into a mad fit of barely contained laughter, her whole body shaking with mirth, yet Linga slept on, clinging to her like she was a stuffed animal.

 _'Spirits, she is even talking when she is sleeping!'_ Gelwa thought fondly, finally getting her giggles under control, shifting a little so her friend could rest more comfortable against her.  
Leave it to Linga to make Gelwa feel better even when she was fast asleep.  
Another reason to be thankful to Elsa – without her, she would probably not become friends with the eldest daughter of the Myk family, who had so easily bonded with her like all of her other peers seemed unable to. It was almost like there had been afraid of Gelwa's silence, but not Linga. She had just walked right up to her, sat down next to her and talked and talked, easely filling the space between them in a way that coaxed Gelwa out of her shell and soon the taller girl found herself answering not only Linga's constant flow of questions but asking questions herself. She even found other friends like the two boys sleeping quietly, unlike their talkative cousin.  
It was a good feeling Gelwa decided and just as she wanted to close her eyes, finally tired enough for another try to fall asleep as she saw it!

The silhouette of a woman, almost invisible in the darkness, her hair flowing like it was underwater and eyes as fiery as the red of the leaves she had played since she was born, staring at her with an intensity that felt inhuman.  
For a short moment, their gazes met and as Gelwa sat up, instinctively shielding Linga as best as she could, the strange woman made a sound, like she was just as surprised as Gelwa, before vanishing into thin air leaving the tall girl staring at the spot so close to them.  
Gelwa looked around, ready to fight if necessary, just like Honeymaren had taught her but there was only darkness and the muffled sounds from outside.

Had been real? Or had her half-asleep mind played a trick on her? Should she go and tell someone? But all were already so worried because of the ther tribe and when she told something like this it was pretty sure that Honeymaren would come too and she needed her rest for tomorrow! And what would Elsa think of her when she heard Gelwa was so easily scarred by something that was most likely just a dream or funny mood of one of the magical creatures of the forest?

With a deep breath, Gelwa stood up carefully so she did not wake the still sleeping Linga and resolutely walked to the dark spot where she had seen the woman.

But nothing, all was normal like it should be.

The door of the goahti opened and Venling entered, bow in hand looking surprised for a moment as she saw Gelwa standing there before she smiled down at the girl.

“Is everything alright?” She whispered, leaving the door half-open, her hands still on the handle.

Gelwa hesitated, not sure what to say next. Should she share what she thought she had seen?

Through the small gap, Gelwa could see the pole, so essential for the second trial, standing tall and dark amongst the other goahtis and made her decision.

“Everything is fine, I was just thirsty.” Gelwa lied quickly and took a quick sip out of a water-skin, hanged close to the door for that purpose.

“Good, can you go back to bed now?” Venling asked kindly, placing her bow close to the door, and quietly preparing herself for bed.

“Yes. Who is on guard now?

The woman's smile widened as she put off her shoes:” Nothing goes by you, does it?”

Gelwa blushed a bit at the compliment before answering modestly:” According to Gran-Ven - very little.”

“I think I agree with your Gran-Ven.” Venling said, patting Gelwa's head fondly:”Skjolda and Ryder are on guard outside, and Trad and the other warriors have their eyes and ears everywhere. All safe to get some rest I would say.”

Gelwa nodded already turning to get back to her bed but then -

“Get the net, coffee is still green.” Linga mumbled, her hands reaching out, searching for the warm body that had laid next to her a few moments ago.  
Both Venling and Gelwa had to try very hard not to laugh out loud and wake everybody, and Venling gestured for the tall girl to lay back down so her daughter would calm again with Gelwa next to her, before finding her own furs and falling asleep within minutes.

Gelwa had trouble falling asleep,again. Linga still lay on her side, yet again deep in slumber, content to snuggle close to her friend, only mumbling from time to time more or less incoherent words.

But as she lay there she could not help but look at the dark corner of the goahti.

No, sleep did not come easily for Gelwa that night.

The Huldred was angry with herself. She had hesitated to long and so this wonderful chance to get both, the little artist and this Gelwa at the same time!

Why?

For the first time in centuries she had not just took what she wanted. And all she had to do was claim her price!

But she had not, could not!

And why had she fled as the child had seen her?

She tried to find the reason, thought hard but whenever she reached a certain point there was nothing, blackness hiding something aloof just out of reach, yet her heart contracted painfully in a way she had never felt before! Or had she? Why could she not remember?

With a frustrated sound, half scream, half sob, she let a tree close by bloom to its fullest before letting it die, all in seconds – needing to spread the pain she was in and all small critters and birds fled in panic before her wrath.

It must be the white spirits fault somehow! Never before had the Huldred felt things like this, only after she met this Elsa and the Northuldra. All of them would pay for her suffering and -

The image of the two girls, sleeping close to each other, reminding her of **something** flashed before her eyes and all fight left her at once as she was brought to her knees by a longing that left her raw, empty, her tears freezing in the cold snow below her.

Taitava Sint was impressed as he watched the Huldred sink into herself and cry, bent by a pain he could not see nor did he care for it. This creature was powerful and maybe even easier to obtain than the fifth spirit herself. He was an ambitious man but not a foolish one and trying to imprison her now, why he was alone would be very foolish. This creature could destroy him with a mere wink of its hand if tried the direct approach.

But why should he try the direct approach?

He had almost a whole week left to see if this new development was of use for him.

 _'And what an opportunity this could be!'_ he thought impressed yet again as the magical creature before him, vanished in an blink of an eye.

If it was so, he would make sure he got the most out of it.

Gelwa woke before the sun. Already dressed, hair and teeth brushed, she thanked a just woken and still quite tiered looking Venling for her hospitality before storming outside, the eyes of the others following her as she left.  
With a quick hello for Skjolda and Ryder she rushed on, her goal clear on her mind – wishing Maren luck for the second trial.  
And she found her already outside, dressed in her warmest clothes, facing Elsa talking to her quietly.

Gelwa wanted to greet them, but then she saw how serious their faces were – Elsa looked almost worried.  
Suddenly she felt like she was interrupting them and was it even alright for her to approach Honeymaren like this? Maybe she should go, leave them be – what had she been thinking anyway?

But before she could make a decision, Elsa noticed her, smiling warmly gesturing for Honeymaren to look as well and as the warrior saw her she smiled too, even waved for Gelwa to come closer.

“Good Morning, Gelwa. I must say, you are one early riser.” Honeymaren said friendly and Gelwa felt encouraged as she joined them.

“I wanted to wish you good luck for the trial.” Gelwa said, still somewhat shy but trying to hide it as best as she could.

For a moment she thought she had done something wrong, as Honeymaren's smile faltered for a second, her eyes suddenly full of something odd, Gelwa could not place, but then her brown eyes shined again, her smile just as bright as before, maybe even a little brighter and Gelwa laughed as the warrior playfully ruffled the hat she wore until it was covering her eyes, blinding her.

“Thank you, Gelwa.”the warrior spoke, as Elsa gently helped her to put the hat where it belonged:”I take all the luck I can get. So how about some breakfast before the sun comes up?”

Gelwa nodded and her stomach growled in agreement, making Elsa laugh before she gently stroked her cheek and making the girl feel all warm and happy in a way she really hoped was not displayed on her face, only allowing herself to give the spirit a shy smile before running ahead, flowing her nose, hoping it would lead her to the fire Issun had cook duty.

Gral Sint did not like this forest!

It was not the cold – Gral was used to much harsher weather, but the fact that all things seemed to have a will of their own here.  
She only spend a few hours here but she had seen rocks moving on their own accord, haunting eyes on the surface of a pond, the fires just lighting up without anyone being near the fireplace and the wind?  
Gral was felt lucky she wore not a hat but a cape.  
Sure it was pushed and pulled around but at least she did not need to hunt after it like many of the Northuldrans, who almost all wore hats, seemed to do.  
And these fools were laughing, saying things like 'Gale must be in a good mood today'.

All that was keeping her from just getting her horse and leave was the chance to fight Honeymaren, a worthy opponent she could measure herself against.  
Even her father would not be able to stop her.  
Where was her father anyway? The trial would start soon and it would look bad with him missing.  
The young woman looked around but could not spot him anywhere.

“Just great.” she muttered under her breath, before getting up to search for her father but just then she saw him sitting at a campfire, warming his hands at a few moments ago. He acted like he had been here all along. But Gral new better.

' _Strange_.' the warrior thought, trying and failing to ignore the bad feeling in her stomach.

It was time! The sun was up and all was ready for the second trial and Gelwa tried to listen Yelena and all the other leaders spoke their piece but all her focused was on Honeymaren. This trial was not as dangerous as the others, but it was long and the nights were cold and the warrior had to spend two outside, balancing on this high pole.  
It seemed ridiculous, such an needless show of power and so different to everything of what Gelwa had been taught.  
Yet she could not help but admire at how easily Honeymaren climbed the pole, found her balance, soon looking like a statue that had always had been there, unmoving, overlooking the village.

A gentle hand sound its way on Gelwa's shoulder and as she looked up it was Elsa that met her gaze.

“Come Gelwa, Maren has to face this alone. But you could help me with something important.”

One part of Gelwa wanted to stay were she was until the trail was over – but Elsa had asked for her help and so she reluctantly followed the fifth spirit, ready to do all she could to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? I have a faint idea.... let's see if it works. Till next time ;-)


	10. The Second Trial (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second trial and an important talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Hope you have fun reading it. Take care out there!

_'Come Gelwa, Maren has to face this alone. But you could help me with something important.'_

In her mind, Gelwa repeated the words over and over again, excited and a little anxious what the fifth spirit could need her help for. Maybe a problem with the other spirits? But what good could she do there?  
Maybe she needed help gathering herbs for Rue again?  
But the snow lay high and there were little healing plants to speak of.  
Maybe hunting or tracking something?  
That seemed unlikely. Gelwa was good with a bow and was getting better and better at reading the traces, feet, paws, and hooves left on the ground. Yet there were older much more experienced hunters in the tribe that could help Elsa much better.  
But before she could spin even wilder theories, they arrived at the place she had least accepted at that moment – the resting hut that served as a temporary home for Gran-Ven and herself until.....  
She could not finish the thought, pushing away the hard truth of how sick her great-grandfather really was, as she followed Elsa into the goahti.  
Her Gran-Ven jolted a little as he wakes from his nap, rubbing his eyes, smiling as he looked at Gelwa and reaching to ruffle her hair as she came closer to greet him with her usual hug, before he turned to Elsa: “What can I do for you?“

„I actually wanted to see if we could do something for you. Do you need anything?“

The way Gran-Van looked at Elsa was strange. Gelwa could not place this look for never had she seen such an odd one. So guarded, yet probing in a much more serious way he always did when he wanted to know if Gelwa did something forbidden.  
But just as quickly as it had appeared, this strange look was replaced by his usual kind smile.

„A tea would be nice actually. Gelwa, would you be so kind and get some water for us?“

It was not unusual that Gelwa was asked to do small chores like that but this time it felt different like there was an intention behind the request that went beyond getting water for tea. She wished she could just stay and hear what was really going on but she had no real choice here. So she nodded, grabbed a water skin from the wall, running out of the small goahti to do her task as quick as she could.

Elsa looked at the small door of the goahti, which had been closed maybe a little too eagerly by a very excited Gelwa. The girl knew something was up and would probably hurry to get back, so the fifth spirit wasted no time, getting straight to the point.

„Ven, Maren told me something that is very concerning and since she is occupied at the moment, she asked me to talk to you.“

The old man, who seemed to appreciate the direct approach Elsa had went with:“ So, what is this about?“

„Why have you not encouraged Gelwa to learn about her family? Why are not talking about them?“

There was silence, and Ven looked suddenly so sad and forlorn, that Elsa hoped she was strong enough for this talk.

„Gelwa, she is a stubborn one.“ Ven started slowly, his voice low: “And I have not much time left. If she sets her mind to it she will never accept anyone else in her life and she is too young to stay on her own even if I manage to live what? Three more years? Tops if we all are honest. She will be eight then. She needs a new family, someone that she allows taking care of her when I am gone.“

„Denying her any knowledge of her family is not the right way to go. Believe me.“

„What do you mean?“ Ven spoke, and Elsa could hear how he already knew that what he was doing was wrong. Pity filled the fifth spirit's heart as she pictured what turmoil he was in, as he tried desperately to prepare his unwilling great-grandchild for the inevitable.

„Do you really think just because my parents and later myself kept my sister and me separated for so long lessened the blow as Anna froze on this lake? Let me tell you, it did not. If anything it made it worse, knowing there had been so much I missed.“

There was a deep sigh and Ven suspiciously blinked a lot as he continued: “I tried to talk to her. Tried to make it clear to her that she needs to settle with someone, it is no good to live here with me here. She needs a real home, a family - „

„You are her family.“

„I can't take care of her! Not like a girl her age needs“

„What you expect her to do then? Just go and forget you?“

„No...she should just not...cling too tightly to me, it will make it harder when...“

„Ven.“ Elsa said quietly, yet her voice carried, filling the goahti: "Let me tell you something. Being here, living among the Northuldra, learning what my mother had learned too, makes me feel connected to her in a way I never thought possible. It brings me closer to her even though she is gone for such a long time. When you share your memories with Gelwa, it would not only mean the world to her but also prepare her. These memories you share and make with her will be her lifeline when the time comes."

There was a long silence, heavy and purposeful and Elsa felt it was best not to disturb it, as she looked at Ven. There was a battle within him, and the fifth spirit could feel the pain coming from him in waves that bonded them, the old man and the young spirit, as Ven looked her in finally in the eyes again she saw a comradery that had not been there before.

He nodded, his voice thick with restrained emotions: " I will follow your advice. Now, if you don't mind leaving us alone for a while?"

Elsa felt tears rise to her eyes as she spoke:"Ofcourse, I come back later and bring Gelwa back to Venling."

And like on cue, they heard quick footsteps outside, followed by Gelwa ripping open the door to the goahti, the waterskin heavy in her arms. Elsa only helped to make the tea, before leaving them be, happy to have solved this problem at least. Outside she felt the cold wind on her skin, and automatically her eyes looked up, checking on the unmoving figure of Maren, who seemed to do well for now. But the night was approaching fast and would become even colder. Worried for her love's health she pondered what it was she could do to help her, only coming to the realization that there was nothing she could do without breaking the promise she had made.

A fire close to her enlight even though there was no one tending to it. And like the fire had just light up the quiet and gloomy evening and she thanked idea came to Elsa. She had a favor to ask of a dear friend.

Maren took another deep breath, sending the air deep into her stomach, letting it slowly fill her lungs, keeping it there for a moment, before exhaling just as slowly  
The morning was not young anymore as she heard Elsa speak to Gelwa, heard them move away from the pole she would remain for the next 48 hours, but luckily it was not snowing and one look at the sky gave her hope it would remain that way for the time of her trial.  
But better not think about that now.  
It was wiser to concentrate on her breathing in and out, in and out, slow, steady, reaching this point where she switched between being highly awake, aware of everything and almost asleep, the gaze turned inward, her memories clear in her mind, playing before her like it was happening right at that moment.

_She had become four that day and a barley one-year-old Ryder had chosen that day to make his first steps, hogging all the attention, making Maren angry and jealous. Since Ryder had grown out of the boring, yet admittedly very cute baby phase he had reached a much more annoying time in his life._  
_He moved around constantly, on all fours, reaching for things out of his grasp, most of the time Honeymaren's face, always gurgling and mumbling as he pulled at her clothes._  
_Young Maren had begrudgingly accepted the fact that her parents had to spend a lot of time with this new and often crying and completely helpless lump, but as he started to be so clingy that she barely had a peaceful moment at home she was slowly losing her patience._  
_And now he had picked her birthday to make his first wobbly steps towards her, his grabby hands outstretched and Maren felt the strong urge to push him, get some space between them but them, But then, among his many babbling she could the word 'Maren', slightly slurry spoken yes, but clearly her name and just like this her past resentments of her brother where washed away by a wave of something that made her chest feel warm, the same way she always felt when her mother would play wild games with her or her father cuddled her close._  
_Her eyes had been big as she allowed the boy to waddle up to her, grabbing her like he usually did, her arms supporting him so he would not fall._  
_'He said my name.' she had said, her voice full of awe and her parents had laughed and then shared a look with each other that four-year-old Maren was sure she would never stop rolling her eyes at (she had been right)._  
_„No surprise there. He just wants to keep up with you. He is always mopey for at least an hour after you leave.“_  
_„Really?“ Maren had asked, surprised and weirdly touched at the notion, looking at her brother, who happily called her name over and over again as he saw how it made her smile, and finally, she understood her friend Gorath, who always said, it was the best thing to have a sibling._

_She was eight, her body aching after a long training session with Yelena, and on her way home, she heard it._  
_'Here comes Ry, hold your breath or you will die! Here comes Ry, hold your breath our you will die!'_  
_A choir of many child voices filled with a glee, Maren did not like. Rolling her eyes she followed the voices and sure enough, there were the usual suspects surrounding her brother, all at least a head taller than him, pointing her with one hand and holding their nose closed withe other as they sang 'Here comes Ry, hold your breath or you will die!'_  
_Where they still at it? Had it not gotten boring by now? It was already three months ago that Ryder had this little accident in Rue's healing hut and he was not smelling bad anymore...well, not much anyway._  
_Maren decided she had enough and that this was a good moment to use the new technics she had learned!_  
_„Cowards!“ was her battle cry as she flung herself at the older kids. Needless to say that from this day on Ryder was left in pice._

_She was ten, not that tall for her age but strong and quick-witted. Her mother, the strongest, smartest, and most skillful woman in Maren's eyes had taken her on a long hunting trip, just the two of them, sharing all she knew about reading tracks and finding what you need to survive. There spent hours playing hid and seek in the tall grass, Maren not realizing at that point that the playful antics were there to teach her the essential survival skill of moving silently, like a shadow among the wild animals and deadly spirits of her home._  
_For her, there was only happiness and the joyful eagerness she managed to be so quiet, so invisible among the lush green that she escaped her mother, her proud smile embedded forever in Maren's memory._

_She was twelve, her nine-year-old brother close on her heels as they ran as fast as they could, desperately trying to shake Yelena off who wanted to send them to cooking and cleaning duty. The two Nattura's had other plans. Maren used the tricks her mother and Yelena herself had shown her skillfully, but it was still Yelena they tried to run from, and there was no guarantee that any of them would work._  
_Suddenly her brother tumbled behind her and as he fell he tried to steady himself on the only thing he could reach – his sister._  
_Both fell down a steep hill, landing roughly but luckily unhurt in a jungle of head-high grass. As quick and as silent as they could they moved deeper into the meadow, Maren quickly covering their tracks before following her brother who kept heading for a rock formation in the meadows center._  
_It was neither of sibling's most graceful days for this time it was Maren that slipped, slithering on some wet earth, sliding a little down on her back, and suddenly she had a solid stone ceiling over her head. Ryder joined her in the little hollow and would you know, luck was on their side. Yelena did not find them, and both siblings soon held their sides as they laughed and giggled at the mental image of an angry Yelena looking for them everywhere._  
_They decided to wait for a while in their new hideout before heading back to the camp, but it was comfy to lay in the hollow, the noun moss was such a good bed and soon they slept deeply, waking as the night already had fallen over the forest._  
_Quickly and slightly afraid of what their long absence would mean for them they rushed out of the hollow only to be mesmerized to the spot. Fireflies rose into the air, where they touched the grass, and soon they chased them, playing tag in a 'field of stars' as Ryder called it and Maren agreed even though she teased her brother for the sappy name. Yet It did look like what the elders would tell them when they asked about the moon and the stars._  
_Their little escapade brought them 3 months of cooking duty, but both found it had been worth it._

_She was 14 and after another failed attempt to escape the mist she was angry! She hated the mist with a blazing passion, her anger ending all logical thinking as she threw her body against the walls of her prison, only to be pushed back by a magical force again and again. Every time the mist send her stumbling back with such force she almost fell, her anger grew, higher and higher, making her lose her cool, gripping a huge rock close tot her and hauling it at the enemy she could do nothing against only to see how the mist let the rock pass threw, landing on the other side with a dull thud._  
_Seeing how this lifeless thing could easily do what she desperately wanted, was devastating and strangely....funny?_  
_Maren let out a sound that was half laughing, half sob, and it felt like she was going crazy._  
_She sat where she had stood, on the warm earth below her and, took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to control her feelings again but she could not. Hot tears of shame and devastation ran down her cheeks, as she cried for a long while, happy that no one of the tribe was close._  
_She did not attempt another escape that day._

_She was 16 and so very tired. Her last desperate try to pass the mist that had nearly costed her life was almost a month ago and Maren had one month of her punishment to go. One whole month of night duty left ......Yelena could be harsh as the coldest wind on the Dyra pass._  
_Lakris, funny, strong and pretty, was next to her, somehow always offering to be on night guard too. Maren makes a dumb comment about it, her laugh lamely fading out at the burning look Lakris gave her._  
_The tender hand that found her own made her heartbeat drum wildly, softly spoken words make her mouth go dry, eyelashes, like dusty highlights on smooth brown skin, make her knees weak, and soft lips on hers let her discover a new world she only had been dimly aware of before._

_She is 18 and madly in love with Tykk. The quiet woman has a passionate streak, that is endlessly fascinating to Maren and makes her stand out against all the others that had come before._  
_Maren is happy, ecstatic even. Her duties, life with her people fulfill her and Tykk, oh she makes her heart soar, her blood pump so strongly in her veins, that it feels like a rush to look at her, causing Maren's mind to carefully, almost shyly look into a possible future as she ran under thick trees on a warm summers day, finding Tykk exactly where she said she would be._  
_And here close to a softly flowing creek, nature at its fullest bloom, this shy, yet determined and endlessly beautiful woman breaks this soaring, madly pumping, stupid heart of hers, cutting Maren raw and open._  
_The warrior did not understand, had not seen it coming, had been happy._  
_Tykk on the other hand?_  
_Not so much as it seems._  
_„Have I done something wrong?“ Maren asks, as it finally had sunken in that it's over, that there was nothing she could do that would change the other's mind, desperately trying to see reason in this._  
_„No,“ Tykk says, her friendly voice and kind demeanor hurting Maren even more, the hand on her shoulder burning her as she moves away, out of its reach, thankful that Tyyk folds her hands in front of her chest and gives her space: “You did everything right. It is just not what I am looking for.....and I think neither do you.“_  
_There is an odd look in these gray eyes Maren had gotten lost in only yesterday and suddenly the warrior feels hot anger burn her throat!_  
_How dared Tykk to speak for her in that way?_  
_But she did not yell, did not get openly angry with her. How could she if the smaller woman was only following her heart?_  
_And as Tykk leaves she takes Maren's anger with her, leaving only hurt, confusion, and longing in her wake._  
_Maren did not return to the camp that night, staying at the river, spending a sleepless night looking up to a dull and dark grey sky._  
_The next few months are hard, the hardest Maren can remember. It does not help that Tykk soon has someone else, so soon that Maren suspects that this other woman is the reason for the break-up but Maren does not ask. Tykk is honest to a fault and Maren is afraid of the answer._  
_Luckily Yelena allows her to be mopy and withdrawn, lets her prodigy tend to the reindeer with her brother._  
_Maren is more than thankful for that._  
_Taking care of the reindeer meant a lot of time outside of the camp, away from Tykk and her new partner._  
_For almost five months Maren prefers the company of the kind animals, spending her days in the woods, laughing and talking with her brother, one of the few humans she can stand at this moment._  
_Then she stumbles over Tykk and the new one gathering food in the woods, and even though she is heartbroken again, for never had Tykk looked at her that way, she can not miss the deep devotion in the two women's eyes as they look upon each other and something like understanding blossoms in her chest, allowing her to move on._

_She is 21 and absolutely devastated as she holds onto her friend Gorave's hand, not able to ease her pain, as she takes her last breaths, desperately trying to hold on. She is the last one alive of the eight people that had died the past week, a terrible unknown sickness that had befallen the tribe. Four had been from the Gatar family and Gorave would soon raise the number of losses for the Gatar's to five. Maren would have given her right arm to make Gorave forget that her in-laws, her sister, and her nephew already had lost the battle, to give her the illusion that at least they had made it._  
_But Gorave was no fool, never had been one and so Maren did not even try to ly to her in that regard._  
_Her friend repeated a name over and over again in desperate gasps: „Gelwa?“_  
_„Is fine and healthy. We will take care of her .“ Maren said over and over again, the only answer she knew._  
_And suddenly the dying woman before her says something that Maren would never forget._  
_„Why?“ her friend asked, and for a moment Gorave, who was tall and strong as an oak, had looked small and frail before finally her last shuddering, painful breath came. As she laid back on her makeshift bed, suddenly still and unmoving Maren felt a mad joy, for the pain her good and loyal friend had to endure was finally over._  
_The pain, the grief of losing her came later, the force of the emotion making it hard to breathe at times._  
_Maren never found the answer to Gorave's last question._

_She was 24 and angry at her comrades who had just left their post. But as they told her that they had fled a very angry air spirit, she was concerned because the fisher had given her report that the water spirit was restless as well. What was going on? Where was Yelena?_  
_One deep breath to calm her! When Yelena was not around Maren had to decide what came next -_  
_Then a rustle, voices, not far, and Maren has to decide if to flee or attack._  
_She listens and thinks..._  
_She can only hear three maybe four voices. Four humans were manageable and Maren was curious, to say the least. The warrior is pretty sure she never heard those voices before, which could only mean they, whoever they were, came through the mist._  
_She had made her choice and grasping her staff and before she can give the order, leading her people in the ambush, Yelena is at her side, giving the orders Maren would have given. The small, white-haired leader gives her next-in-line a nod, and quick as a lighting Maren is up in the next tree, moving towards the voices, ready to fight if necessary._

All the and more went through Maren's mind, the vivid memories let the hours melt away, night setting over her. But no matter how strong you are, nature is stronger and the warrior felt how the cold crept under warm clothes and under her skin.  
Maren sighed, finding it harder to return to her meditation, as she made a decision then and there.  
When all this was over and the tribes somewhat appeased she would see if this quite old-fashioned show of endurance could be transformed into a much safer and less freezing contest.  
Yet before she started to shiver, she heard a little scratching sound, the tripping of tiny feet, then she felt a light weight on her food, and surprisingly sharp little claws digging into her skin as something crawled up her leg under her pants.  
Only her immense, hard earned self-control kept her from screaming, lashing out at whatever animal had decided that this was a good idea.  
Slipping and falling would have meant losing after all.  
The sound of a familiar breep stopped Maren's mind dead in its tracks.  
_'Bruni!?'_  
And sure enough, within moments the small fire spirit crawled out of her sleave, deftly using her hair and nose as leverage to climb onto her head and under her cap, where she could feel him cruel to a little ball, ready for a goods night sleep.  
And then, going out in waves from the little body, warmth, delicious, soft warmth flooded over Maren, and she had to stifle a loud sigh of relief that surely would have caused unnecessary attention to the fact that the fire spirit was cheating like there was no tomorrow.  
Yet she could not help but smile.

_'Next time I play a game with Elsa I have to be careful. Maybe cheating is a spirit thing.'_

Glewa lay next to Linga again, her eyes still puffy from crying and the talk with her Gran-Ven still fresh in her mind, she could not find sleep, again. But it did not bother her this time as she shared in a whispered voice what she had learned of her family, happier than she had been in a long while. Linga listen intently like she always did.

"Really?" she piped up, her eyes big in the dark, as she heard tales of the lost family of her best friend.

"Yes, isn't that amazing! My aunt could carry four water buckets at once when she was fourteen. She was strong like a mountain."

"Wow! That is so cool!! It sounds like your family was really amazing."

"Yeah, I bet they were. Even though my mom loved gossip way too much."

"She did?"

"According to Gran-Ven, yes."

Both girls giggled at that, pressing their hands on their mouths so they would not wake up the two boys sleeping close to them. It was just so funny when grown ups would talk about what this or that member of the tribe had done something funny, or a new couple had found its way into each other's arms.

"I think it's fine to gossip a little. Mama does it too and she is still really nice." Linga said after thinking for a moment.

"True," Gelwa said, rolling on her back, stretching her limbs, before feeling her whole body relax, suddenly realizing how tired she was. As the heaviness of sleep slowly overwhelmed her she felt how Linga scootched closer again and Gelwa turned on her side again, snuggling into the warmth and comfort of having her friend that close. There was only one thing that still worried her.

"Do you think Maren will make it?" she said, a sudden sensation of missing a step and tumbling in her stomach keeping her awake for a moment longer.

"Of course, she is Honeymaren, the strongest warrior there is, who doesn't even need to feet to stand upright! She can do anything." Linga spoke, already half asleep, yet she managed a cheeky smile at her joke. Gelwa snorted, and even though had been not Linga's best jokes, her words had reassured the tall girl, and combined with the hand of her friend in hers and the warmth that surrounded her, Gelwa fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through!  
> More is yet to come, so stay tunned.  
> Thanks for reading and like I said above: stay safe and stay healthy! Can't say it enough.


End file.
